Dope
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AUHumanstuck-Cuando Karkat y Terezi huyen con el dinero de Vriska, la única solución posible a los problemas es recuperar ese dinero. La venganza puede esperar cuando lo que está en juego es tu vida. Para Tavros la situación es diferente, él solo necesita el dinero para pagar la universidad. - That sucks man, pero es que a este fic no tiene summary con justicia. LOL ¿Multipairing?
1. Prologo

**NA: Este fanfic es una cosa muy rara que se nos ocurrió a Kittie y a mi después de ver Breaking Bad y escuchando la canción de Dope de Lady Gaga (Escucharla repetidas veces porque yo no sé decir basta, pero Kit cerró el spotify la octava vez). En este prólogo aparecen Karkat y Terezi, pero no son los protas de la historia. Trabajaremos, porque lo escribo con Kit en especial las partes de Gamzee, sobretodo con Tavros, Vriska, Eridan, Kanaya y Gamzee. Las parejas es algo un poco ambiguo, porque aun que tengo una ligera idea de que va ha haber lemon, pero no se aún que. Evidentemente habrá de todo, gay y no gay, porque en mi vida no tendría sentido que todo fuera gay o que todo fuera hetero. **

**En realidad creo que es una de las cosas más raras en lo que se refiere a orden cronológico que he escrito en mi vida, por no hablar de algunos conceptos que no sé de dónde los he sacado. Así que una vez avisados….**

**¿Debo decir que no me pertenecen estos personajes? Na, pronto me enrollaré con Hussie y me dará permiso para vender mi fanart barato de sus personajes. **

**Procuraré actualizar seguido, pero he empezado a leer Juego de Tronos y… Acabo de redefinir mi forma de vida. **

Prólogo:

Eran las tres de la mañana, en la ciudad de Las vegas. Las parpadeantes luces de los casinos se podían ver desde aquella ladera, donde Terezi y Karkat trataban de dormir en la parte trasera de un Chevrolet Nova del 85, que imitaba las líneas de aquellos viejos autos de los años sesenta.

Terezi se acurrucó sobre el cuerpo de Karkat, Le gustaba el contacto de la piel desnuda del chico. Quizá él era la única escusa por la que aún no se había marchado de Nevada. Odiaba vivir en aquel lugar, huérfana desde pequeña no tenía precisamente lo que se llamaba casa y se sentía aburrida enseguida de los lugares en los que pasaba demasiado tiempo, pero cuando el amor llama a la puerta siempre te sientas y esperas un rato más. Las Vegas era la ciudad donde la habían abandonado tantos años atrás aquellos progenitores con dudoso concepto de la responsabilidad, no quería quedarse más allí, era de todo menos un lugar al que llamar hogar.

— Oye, Karkat ¿Estás despierto? — dijo ella paseando su dedo por el contorno del brazo del chico.

—Si no lo estaba, ahora sí gracias a tu voz — contestó con desgana. No entendía por qué Terezi nunca quería que se quedaran a dormir en su casa, pero le gustaba demasiado como para replantearse si aquellas peculiaridades trascendían a alguna enfermedad mental. Después de todo Gamzee y Vriska, con quien vivía, tampoco eran las personas más geniales del universo. Más bien eran un sinónimo de problema, y él ya tenía suficientes problemas después de haber dejado el trabajo para Dualscar vendiendo metanfetaminas pero continuando en la misma ciudad.

— He estado pensando que…— Terezi posó un dedo en los labios de Karkat, sabía que hablaría antes de que ella terminase y quería evitarlo —. Tenemos toda esa pasta de Dualscar en casa, ¿Por qué no la pillamos y nos vamos a otro lado?

Karkat apartó el dedo de Terezi se su cara y se dispuso a gritarle. Estaba loca si pensaba robarle a Dualscar y sobrevivir. Aquel tipo era un maníaco, un asesino despiadado y sin lugar a dudas no le daban miedo las chicas como Terezi. La chica tapó de nuevo la boca del moreno y le miró fijamente.

—Podríamos irnos a Europa o a la Polinesia francesa — dijo ella con seguridad — Gamzee y Vriska cargarían el muerto y estoy muy harta de ellos.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo cruel que es eso? — preguntó él pasándole la mano por el pelo. Quizá lo que le gustaba de ella era eso, que estaba como una jodida regadera, pero no podía decir que sí sin más. Como mínimo tenían que replantearse los pros y los contras, aunque la idea de salir huyendo con ella fuera mucho más increíble que asumir que a sus casi veinticinco años trabajaba en un Kentucky Fried Chicken y sus posibilidades de ascender se limitaban a encargado de cocina.

— ¡Oh! Vamos, Dualscar no será duro con ellos — Terezi y besó levemente el cuello de Karkat, quizá para persuadirle en aceptar. — Gamzee, el niño predilecto de su socio Highblood y Vriska, la niña de sus ojos.

— Pero una paliza no se la quita nadie — dijo Karkat estirando la cabeza y mirando el cielo desde la ventana del coche. Él sabía perfectamente que Dualscar no trataba precisamente a su hija como "la niña de sus ojos", era más bien su saco de puñetazos cuando no tenía alternativas a hacer lo que quería. Había visto las marcas en el cuerpo de la chica, que indiferente, fingía que eran de peleas en el gueto cuando trataba de vender mercancía o cicatrices de cuando era pequeña. Aunque por lo que hacía a Gamzee, su papi le echaría un sermón moral sobre aquella religión tan jodidamente rara que practicaban y Dualscar se sentiría satisfecho.

— Vamos, Karkat — dijo ella estirándose sobre él y besándole en los labios despacio. Acarició el desordenado pelo del chico y enredó sus piernas a su alrededor. Un calambrazo de calor atrapó al chico, odiaba que hiciese aquellas cosas mientras hablaban, le costaba concentrarse pero no parecía que hablase en serio. — Lo he contado esta tarde mientras te duchabas, hay suficiente como para vivir el resto de nuestra vida en la isla de pascua, sin trabajar.

El moreno miró fijamente a la chica, si hasta hacía un segundo estaba excitado y pensaba que aquello era hablar por hablar, la mirada que había puesto su novia le decía que iba en serio.

—Has metido toda esa pasta en el coche ¿Verdad? — dijo él mirando en dirección al maletero. La conocía mejor que a él mismo.

Terezi asintió con una sonrisa inocente. Sabía que aquello era robar, pero en cierto modo Dualscar también lo estaba estafando al haber hecho un pacto con el Gran Highblood para fijar el precio de la mayoría de productos que entraban en el estado. En realidad, si lo analizaba estaba robando a un traficante rico para que dos personas pobres dejaran de serlo. En realidad estaba pagándose un billete de libertad, ya que odiaba tener que trabajar para aquel hijo de puta egocéntrico. Porque la pelirroja debía demasiado a Dualscar como para salir de la familia con solo una explicación…

— Está bien, si hemos llegado hasta aquí…— contestó Karkat casi para sí mismo.

En pocos minutos se vistieron y encaminaron sus pasos hacia otros lares, olvidando Las Vegas, a Vriska Serket, a Gamzee Makara y todos los demás.


	2. Capitulo 1

La migraña era lo más tedioso de haber consumido metanfetamina esnifada, subía muy rápido y era la hostia pero luego te dejaba hecho un trapo. Gamzee se golpeó la cabeza en el punto exacto del dolor, la sien izquierda.

— Tío ¿qué haces? — preguntó un tipo totalmente cubierto por andrajos en el fondo de la habitación.

—No lo sé — dijo Gamzee incorporándose. Pero en realidad aquel hombre no estaba hablándole a él, probablemente estaba puesto y en su mundo.

Gamzee se frotó los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Una luz anaranjada se filtraba por las ventanas cubiertas de tablones de madera, lo que le decía que aún era de noche. ¿Qué hora debía ser? El chico sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y se percató de que debía haber consumido toda la meta o que se la habían robado. Lo cierto es que si estaba allí debía haber añadido alguna otra substancia a su mejunje habitual, pero no se acordaba demasiado. Tampoco importaba, tenía que volver a casa. Finalmente sacó el teléfono y miró la hora, eran las cinco de la mañana y Karkat había llamado unas treinta veces. Tenía que salir de allí de una vez.

Salió de aquel edificio ruinoso y a medio derruir aún algo enajenado. ¿Había ido allí en su coche? Miró la calle arriba y abajo buscando su Cadillac rojo del 72, se lo había regalado su hermano mayor y no quería perder un coche tan genial. Además la bocina hacía un ruido característico que sacaba a Karkat de quicio, un dulce placer sin añadido químico. Nervioso, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba encima las llaves y casi podía jurar que no había pillado el coche, pero no estaba seguro.

En la esquina del edificio del frente había un tipo castaño, con una camiseta verde, que fumaba un pitillo. Tenía pinta de ser de la poli, era normal en aquel lugar lleno de yonkies. Pero aquello no era un problema para Gamzee, hijo del Gran Highblood podía hacer lo que quisiera y lo que quería era un puñetero cigarrillo. Se acercó al tipo y señaló la mano de este.

—Oye, ¿me das uno?— preguntó lentamente y tratando de coordinar su voz.

El pseudo poli asintió y le mostró la cajetilla abierta. Gamzee sonrió a la par que tomaba uno de aquellos cigarrillos y lo posó sobre sus labios, se lo agradeció con cierta indiferencia y empezó a andar calle arriba. Estaba ya en la parada del autobús cuando se percató de que no había encendido el condenado cigarrillo. El chico buscó en sus bolsillos, cabía la posibilidad de que tuviera un mechero, pero solo encontró su cartera y el teléfono.

Gamzee sacó la cartera y miró cuánto dinero llevaba. Estaba bastante vacía, de hecho apenas tenía cinco dólares, pero el recordaba llevar mucha más pasta cuando salió de casa. Guardó de nuevo la cartera y se golpeó la cara con las dos manos, aquella noche había estado con su hermano y sus amigos, no podía haber hecho nada demasiado ilegal con Kurloz cerca. ¿Pero entonces por qué no recordaba nada y se había levantado en aquel tugurio?

El autobús paró frente a sus ojos, casi como a cámara lenta. Gamzee subió y soltó sus últimos cinco dólares de libertad hasta que hablara con Vriska y le diera algo más de dinero. Dada su drogadicción, él mismo le había pedido que regulase el flujo de su dinero, para no gastárselo todo en porquerías y mantener un poco el rumbo. Era duro, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo él trataba de matarla contad de conseguir relajarse un poco con alguna de aquellas substancias, pero Vriska era estricta con él y más desde que se mantenía limpia.

El chico se sentó al final del autobús y colocó el cigarrillo sobre su oreja, no iba a fumárselo. De todas formas se lo había dado un poli. Algo inquieto volvió a mirar su teléfono móvil. Las llamadas de Karkat, él solo lo llamaba con tanta insistencia cuando las cosas se ponían muy feas, de lo contrario se limitaba a esperar para gritarle cuando estuviera en casa. Sonrió pensando que era su mejor amigo. Le costaba creer en que se podría haber metido, pero trató de devolverle la llamada.

"El teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura", decía aquella voz amorfa que podría haber sido la de cualquier mujer aleatoria. Por un momento se imaginó que algo serio le había pasado a Karkat y entonces pidió fuego a un desconocido que había en el autobús. No podía soportar aquella ansiedad, pobre Karkat. El conductor le vio a través del gran retrovisor y empezó a gritarle algo, pero el chico no le entendía muy bien, así que en vez de encender el cigarrillo lo colocó de nuevo sobre su oreja y se acercó al tipo.

— No puedes fumar aquí — dijo el tipo muy tajante.

—Pero solo estamos usted, ese tipo y yo —contestó Gamzee como si aquello fuera lo más lógico del mundo. El conductor paró el autobús y señaló un gran cartel sobre su cabeza. El cigarrillo tachado, Gamzee suspiró. — Sabe, creo que me bajaré aquí.

Gamzee alargó la mano hacia el botón que abría las puertas, lo pulsó y salió del vehículo. El conductor le miró salir con cierto tedio, pensando que el mundo de las drogas destruía a los chicos cada día más y el gobierno no hacía realmente nada para pararlo.

Tras andar un poco al fin llegó al bloque de pisos donde vivía. Era un edificio de construcción antigua, pero se conservaba en buen estado a excepción de alguna baldosa un poco rallada y un grafiti que había hecho el mismo años atrás. Subió en el ascensor hasta la cuarta planta y se dirigió a la puerta trece. Adoraba vivir en una puerta trece, desde que vivía ahí todo le había ido genial.

El chico no llevaba llaves, pero Karkat siempre dejaba una bajo el felpudo para Terezi. Sacó la llave mal cosida contra la alfombrilla que tenía una casita violeta pintada, abrió la puerta y tras volver a dejar la llave en su lugar entró en casa.

El comedor era bastante grande, con un televisor de plasma "guay" y un sofá de color azul. Junto al sofá estaba el viejo tocadiscos de Terezi, se lo había regalado a Karkat, y justo al lado la caja de la pasta del trabajo.

La caja de la pasta del trabajo siempre era un problema para Gamzee, pues siempre la miraba con recelo. Pillar ese dinero era un problema porque era de Dualscar, pero a veces quería mucho pillar ese dinero, por eso Vriska solía guardarlo con un candado que solo tenía una llave. La llave solía guardarla Kanaya, la casi novia de su compañera de piso. Pero lo verdaderamente inquietante de aquella caja era que en aquel preciso momento estaba abierta, y no solo eso, si no también vacía.

Gamzee se acercó a la caja de color rojo con decoraciones asiáticas y miró su fondo. ¿Se habría gastado él toda la pasta gansa de Dualscar? Gamzee no quería pensar más, así que colocó aquel cigarrillo dentro de la caja, justo en el centro. No quería asumir las consecuencias que pagaría Vriska si él se había fundido todo aquel dinero, que en principio era para comprar un montón de mercancía en pocas semanas. Y es que aquellos trocitos de tabaco prensados en papel se lo había dado un poli, así que solo podía traerles suerte, porque en las pelis los buenos siempre ganan. Y tras razonar aquello se estiró en el sofá a dormir un rato.

Un par de horas más tarde, en otro lado de la ciudad de Las Vegas, un chico se acaba de vestir y estaba listo para asumir su día. Pero quería regalarse cinco minutos de autocompasión, porque su vida tampoco era tan fácil.

Tavros se sentó en la cama y lanzó sus muletas al suelo con desgana, no era propio de él hacer las cosas de aquel modo pero se sentía estúpidamente mal y si quería evitar llorar tenía que sofocar su ira de aquel modo. Semanas de esfuerzo ¿Qué semanas? Meses dejándose la piel, estudiando y trabajando duro para nada, para que una estúpida profesora le diera una palmadita en la espalda y dijera "Otra vez será Nitram", y la verdad, la opinión de aquella mujer era lo de menos, pero un cuatro coma nueve no era una nota que él se mereciera. Era posible que tuviera atragantada aquella estúpida asignatura de "Legislación y Deontología farmacéutica", que se le hubiera atragantado desde el primer momento y que le costase más que las de microbiología o química, pero es que aquel suspenso era una pena de muerte para su futuro. Adiós a la beca de estudios, adiós a la posibilidad de terminar algún día aquella carrera y adiós a la universidad para siempre. Aún tenía la opción de la segunda convocatoria, pero las probabilidades de aprender lo que no había logrado en tres meses en unas semanas eran bajas, y no necesitaba un master en estadística para adivinarlo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos miró de nuevo el examen suspendido apoyado en su mesilla de noche y lo arrugó entre sus manos, para luego lanzarlo al cubo de la basura que había junto a su escritorio lleno de apuntes y libros mal ordenados. El chico miró a su alrededor, la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, la ropa se amontonaba sucia por el suelo, las sabanas apestaban un poco y tenía varios vasos sucios sobre la mesilla de noche.

En aquel preciso instante el teléfono de la habitación sonó. Tavros miró el identificador de llamada, era su madre. No tenía ganas de hablar con ella, así que dejó saltar el contestador, además llamar a las siete y media de la mañana no era algo decente.

— Tavros, no has llamado en un mes ¿Estás bien? — su voz sonaba preocupada, y es que después de tres años fuera de casa aún no se había acostumbrado. Tener un hijo con parálisis cerebral había sido un disgusto y una preocupación constante hasta que este se marchó, pero a Tavros le molestaba aquella abnegación innecesaria por cuidarle. Era un grado muy bajo y podía vivir sin la ayuda de su madre. — Iremos a verte en dos semanas, acuérdate.

—Sí, pesada— dijo casi para sí mismo y se estiró en la cama. Tenía que empezar a ordenar y tratar de estudiar al máximo aquella estúpida asignatura, pero lo cierto es que ya lo había dado todo por perdido.

Quizá podía ampliar sus horas trabajando en el hospital de pinche de farmacia y continuar de aquel modo hasta el día de su muerte. Porque estaba claro que a casa con sus padres no iba a volver ni a punta de cuchillo. No tenía por qué decir adiós a sus amigos de la facultad, ni a los del hospital. En realidad no iba a vivir peor, solo tendría que buscar un piso menos céntrico y quizá con un baño compartido. El chico suspiró, pero que decía, claro que iba a vivir peor sin la jodida beca de estudios y sin sus padres pagando el alquiler. A fin de cuentas si hacía horas en el hospital era porque quería tener algo más de libertad y relacionarse con el entorno de trabajo.

Nah, para qué se mentía, si no había dejado aquel trabajo asqueroso era por un único motivo, Dave Strider. Aquel cirujano plástico que caminaba por los pasillos casi como si no tocara el suelo, con su pelo rubio perfectamente bien colocado y aquella nariz tan recta y puntiaguda. No podía mentirse a sí mismo, se pasaba las horas embobado preparando las dosis de los pacientes preguntándose si el doctor Strider iría personalmente a recoger las hormonas para el transexual de la habitación 207, o si era cierto aquello que contaban de que se había enrollado con todas las enfermeras de la planta de maternidad. ¡Quien fuera enfermera de la planta de maternidad!

Oh, claro, aquella era otra tontería más que no había sabido como contarle a sus progenitores. Porque no era que si fuera heterosexual fuera a ir corriendo a sus padres y decirles "Papá, Mamá, soy heterosexual" y es que ¿Por qué tenía que decirles que era gay? ¿Por qué sentía que debía justificarles las cosas con las que se masturbaba? Y es que desde que había dejado el instituto, y en consecuencia a su ex-novio Equius, no se había comido un rosco.

¡Ah! Se gritó a si mismo deseando que un tren le atropellase, tenía que dejar de pensar y ponerse a estudiar. No era normal no poder parar el torrente de pensamientos… Y ahí estaba Dave Strider otra vez, el imposible y no homosexual Dave Strider obstruyendo sus pensamientos y fastidiándole la existencia.

Una parte de él quería culpar a su estúpida enfermedad crónica, decir que si no tenía posibilidades reales con nadie era debido a que parecía retrasado y además siempre iba lento con las muletas, pero no. Sabía bien que el problema no era ese, el problema estaba en que no era capaz de asumir de una vez por todas que era un jodido perdedor. Por mucho que se esforzase, no había regalos, nadie iba a alabarle por su esfuerzo… Porque en la retina de todos solo estaba ese chico moreno de piel, que se rapaba la cabeza y usaba chupas de cuero para llamar la atención, que llevaba unas muletas y que a menudo le costaba expresarse verbalmente, de modo independiente y no anexado a los demás problemas.

Finalmente, recogió sus muletas y tras meter todo lo necesario en su mochila de color marrón, salió por la puerta de aquel pequeño apartamento.

**NA: Lecciones de Satoki Andoride para lectores aburridos… Nunca aceptéis la invitación a una disco piji, eso de que tengas que ir arreglado siempre es sinónimo de que te quieren mentir. Cortesía de la sagaz Kittie que es consciente de que un comercial jamás se viste de seda porque su producto sea realmente bueno.**

**Ir a Razz mola más, por eso de poder ir en deportivas, pero aquí estoy yo… Preguntándome qué mierdas me pongo para que no me digan "llama de Udun, no puedes pasar" y joderle la fiesta a todos los colegas. Y dicho esto, voy a mirar mi maleta mal colocada sobre una silla con cara de póker.**


	3. Capitulo 2

El "bep-bep" del despertador resonó en la cabeza de Vriska. La chica alargó el brazo por encima de su compañera de cama y apagó el despertador para después abrazarla a ella.

Kanaya se estiró, notado el cálido brazo de la otra chica sobre su piel, y encendió la luz a la par que apartaba a la morena de largos cabellos de ella con delicadeza. Se sentó en la cama y buscó por el suelo su ropa, en pos de ponerse algo por encima antes de ir a la ducha. Tenía que ir a trabajar, era su segundo año de residencia y si quería hacerse cargo al fin de alguna cesárea ella sola tendría que demostrar que valía para ello.

— Kan, no vayas hoy — dijo Vriska enroscándose a la cintura de la otra y mordiéndole la cadera—. Quédate conmigo, solo hoy.

La Serket se incorporó ligeramente en la cama y se apretó contra la espalda morena de Kanaya, sin dejar que se pusiera la camiseta que sostenía e las manos. Besó ligeramente sus costillas y levantó la cabeza a la par que la otra chica arqueaba el brazo para arcaizar su hombro.

—Sabes que no puede ser — susurró dulcemente Kanaya agachándose un poco para besarla en los labios. Vriska la soltó de golpe y se hizo un ovillo entre el edredón y la manta, dándole la espada. No estaba acostumbrada a las negativas de la Maryam—, si fuera cualquier otra cosa ya estaría ahí, a tu lado, pero en cosas de trabajo no.

— Me da igual, ve a mirar coños feos — contestó de mal humor. "Ojalá se aburra mucho en su asqueroso trabajo" pensó Vriska. Se sentía infantil pensando aquellas tonterías, pero si no se quedaba le esperaba un día muy aburrido. O eso creía ella.

— No te enfades— Kanaya se estiró junto a la morena y la besó en la mejilla— ¿Y si desayunas conmigo?

—Está bien, aunque ya sé que es una treta para que te prepare yo el desayuno — afirmó la morena levantándose de la cama y mirando a Kanaya salir de la habitación en dirección al baño.

Vriska se puso unas bragas y una camiseta vieja de Gamzee, le gustaba usarlas como pijama cuando no dormía con alguna persona interesante y la ropa sobraba. Se dirigió al comedor y miró a uno de sus compañeros de piso dormir boca arriba en el sofá, casi como si se hubiera caído tal cual del cielo a aquel trozo incomodo de polipiel azul barata.

Sin pensar mucho más pasó a la zona de cocina. Le encantaba aquel piso, entre otras cosas porque desde aquella cocina con barra americana podía ver salir a Kanaya del baño y prepara el desayuno con aquella expectativa le gustaba. Era posible que las chicas no fueran propiamente una pareja, pero probablemente Kan era la persona que más la ataba a continuar limpia. Nada de drogas a pesar de trabajar con estas, sus neuronas y su cuerpo no se veían desgastados por aquellos productos que tan jodidamente desquiciada la habían tenido hacía unos cuantos años atrás. Si, quizá podía decir que casi quería a aquella ginecóloga "en prácticas" que la hacía mejor persona y no se metía con sus propias decisiones, ni en su trabajo.

La chica cortó un par de naranjas, encendió el exprimidor eléctrico y metió unos cuantos trozos de pan de molde en la tostadora. Todo parecía perfecto hasta que levantó la mirada al escuchar que Kanaya cerraba el agua de la ducha. Su mirada se posó en aquella caja de color rojo donde guardaba el dinero para las transacciones de Dualscar, amado padre con ironía incluida. La caja estaba abierta y aquello era sin duda un error de cálculo.

Vriska se golpeó la cabeza con la mano abierta. ¿Cómo se había podido olvidar de cerrarla con llave? Y había dejado a Terezi en la casa con Karkat en el baño. Aunque carecía de importancia, Karkat era un calzonazos cuando se trataba de aquella chiquilla egocéntrica que de vez en cuando ayudaba con el negocio. La morena apagó el exprimidor eléctrico y se acercó a la caja. Poco antes de mirar en ella fijó sus ojos en Gamzee, ¿cómo era posible que con el ruido que metían ella y Kan no se despertase? Vriska negó con la cabeza, aquel chico no tenía remedio.

—¡Será Hija de puta! — gritó de golpe la Serket al ver que en la caja únicamente había un cigarrillo. Ni un solo dólar de los que necesitaba para la transacción de la metanfetamina, nada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — dijo Kanya saliendo del baño envuelta en una tolla gris y desgastada. Su pelo corto estaba mojado y algunas gotas de agua resbalaban por sus brazos.

— La zorra de Karkat se ha llevado la pasta, eso ocurre — contestó Vriska poniéndose el cigarrillo en los labios y buscando una pequeña caja de cerillas que sabía que estaba por la mesilla del comedor. Eran aquellos momentos en los que más echaba de menos poderse meter una raya de coca para tranquilizarse.— No están en su cuarto ¿Verdad?

— Relájate primero, podemos encontrar una solución pero antes…— empezó a decir la Maryam que señaló a Gamzee. En la opinión de Kanaya era más probable que Gamzee se hubiera fundido la pasta, que alguien como Terezi la hubiera robado.

Vriska suspiró y dejó el cigarrillo sobre la mesa sin encender apoyado en el cenicero de cristal, cortesía del casino Luxor. La chica miró a Gamzee y se sentó sobre este con las piernas abiertas. Agarró los brazos del chico y levantó su sudadera violeta para mirarle los brazos, al parecer aquella pasada noche se había pinchado algo por lo que era poco probable que no recordara una mierda, pero le había dado dinero así que creía poco posible que se la hubiera gastado él.

Kanaya negó con la cabeza al ver los brazos del chico y se marchó al cuarto de Vriska ignorando la situación. La Serket se agachapó contra el cuerpo de Gamzee y besó su nariz en pos de despertarle con suavidad, pero el Makara no se despertaría tan fácilmente. La morena suspiró, siempre tenía que ponerse drástica. Entonces sonó la cachetada, le acaba de soltar una bofetada y parecía que funcionaba.

— ¡Ay! Vriska…—se quejó el chico entreabriendo los ojos y pasándose la mano por la cara. Le picaba un poco la zona por aquel bofetón.

— Ni Ay ni Uy, ¿Has cogido tú la pasta de Dualscar? — preguntó ceñuda la morena sin levantarse del cuerpo de Gamzee.

—No, si la caja siempre está cerrada — contestó el Makara. Tenía la cabeza algo embotada y apenas recordaba cómo había llegado a casa.

Vriska alargó sus brazos hacia atrás y sacó el contenido de los bolsillos del pantalón de Gamzee. En primer lugar miró el contenido de la cartera, estaba vacía y solo había en esta una foto de ellos dos cuando eran pequeños junto con Eridan. La chica odió a Gamzee brutalmente por llevar esa foto, pero le devolvió la cartera guardándose ese trozo de papel para ella. Seguidamente abrió su teléfono y se fijó en las múltiples llamadas de Karkat.

— Ayer… ¿Hablaste con Karkat? — preguntó de nuevo la chica. Se levantó de encima de Gamzee, dejándole incorporase y se encaminó a la cocina. La tostadora sacaba humo y era posible que no hubiera un Dios capaz de comerse el pan de molde que ella misma había puesto a tostar.

—No lo sé, Vris — Gamzee se levantó y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra americana. Hizo amago de tomar uno de los vasos de zumo de naranja pero Vriska le golpeó en la mano.

Vriska le pasó una de las tostadas y un cuchillo para que rascase un poco la zona ennegrecida, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con el otro trozo de pan. En aquel momento Kanaya salió del cuarto, vestida y aún con el pelo mojado se acercó a la barra y se apoyó en esta desde el lado del comedor y hacia la cocina.

—Quizá podrías preparar tú la meta, tengo un amigo que podría echarte una mano— dijo Kanaya para acercarse a Vriska y darle un beso leve en los labios. Había estado buscando una posible solución al problema que no comportara decirle la verdad a Dualscar. — Llego tarde, cuando salga te llamaré.

La Maryam tomó el vaso de zumo y se los bebió de golpe para justo después salir por la puerta del piso bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos. La morena acercó su vaso de zumo a Gamzee, que se mojó los labios en este y miró fijamente los ojos azules de la chica. Hacer la meta ellos mismos significaba hacer una llamada que Vriska no quería hacer, pero que sin lugar a dudas solo recibiría una afirmativa si era ella quien pedía la ayuda pertinente.

—No tengo el teléfono de Eridan — dijo la Serket de golpe tirando a la basura la tostada que había preparado para Kanaya.

Odiaba a su hermanastro de todas las maneras posibles en las que se podía odiar a alguien con la que compartes sangre. Eridan Ampora, el favorito de Dualscar, el niño predilecto que hacía las cosas a la perfección. Gamzee dejó su teléfono móvil sobre la poyata de la cocina y tras mojar el pan retostado en el zumo le pegó un bocado a la tostada.

Vriska miró el teléfono dudosa. No le gustaba que Gamzee la viera así, pero conocía de sobras la mala relación que compartían, no era algo que le viniera de nuevo. La chica suspiró y cogió el teléfono, buscó en el directorio el número de su hermanastro y pulsó el botón verde de llamada. Llevaban casi más de un año sin dirigirse la palabra.

Eridan Ampora se encontraba sentado en su coche. Estaba estacionado frente a una pequeña casita de las afueras, discreta pero moderna. Era la casa de Feferi, quizá su mejor amiga quizá algo más que eso, el chico ya no tenía ni idea de en qué fase estaba su extraña relación. Estaba pensando precisamente en eso cuando su teléfono sonó despertándole de sus fantasías con aquella chica de cabellos castaños a la que llevaba a trabajar cada mañana desde que le había dicho que su coche estaba estropeado.

Él miró el identificador, era raro que Gamzee le llamara a aquellas horas. Consideraba al Makara casi como un hermano pero siempre era un coñazo de tío, más si iba colocado por lo que le cortó la llamada. No podía hablar con él, en pocos minutos Fef estaría en el coche y no tenía por qué saber nada de la existencia otro amigo más con curiosas aficiones de drogadicción. El teléfono volvió a sonar, vibrando entre sus dedos, por lo que instintivamente descolgó el teléfono y lo colocó sobre su oreja.

—No puedo hablar, llámame en otro momento maldito hijo de puta —dijo al auricular, estaba a punto de colgar cuando se dio cuenta de que no hablaba con Gamzee.

—Que te jodan, hermanito—. La voz de Vriska algo rasgada e imitando un tono dulce que en realidad no tenía hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal. — Llámame cuando tengas quince minutos.

La línea se cortó dejando a Eridan un tanto descolocado, no quería saber nada de aquella morena problemática. Antes de que pudiera tan siquiera pensar en nada Feferi entró en el coche sentándose en el asiento del copiloto y saludándole con su pletórica sonrisa.

— Buenos días — dijo ella y besó al chico en la mejilla, deseaba besar sus labios pero contenía sus impulsos. Feferi adoraba a aquel Ampora, a veces grosero y egocéntrico pero también dulce y encantador cuando quería. — Ayer el vecino revisó mi coche, cree que este fin de semana podrá arreglarlo.

Eridan ya había encendido el coche y ponía rumbo al hospital, aquella noticia le sentaba como un jarro de agua fría. Ahora tendría que buscar otra excusa para ver a la Peixes.

— Eso está bien, porque así al fin no tendrás ninguna excusa para postergar nuestra primera cita formal — dijo él fingiendo indiferencia. La chica miró al conductor algo consternada.

— Eri, ya te he dicho muchas veces porque esa cita no puede darse— contestó con voz apenada Feferi. No podía salir con un traficante, no siendo una ginecóloga y obstetra de renombre como era ella. — Deja de trabajar en actividades ilícitas y tendremos esa cita.

— Fef, no deberías decirme como tengo que vivir — contestó el Ampora molesto. No soportaba aquello, era muy irritante. Le había contado la verdad porque le importaba, y desde que se lo había dicho se habían acabado los besos románticos, el sexo y las tardes paseando juntos cogidos de la mano. No había dicho nunca de ser pareja, pero si había habido algo, Eridan lo notaba morir día a día. — Eso es lo que sé hacer, es mi trabajo.

Tras decir aquello se quedaron en silencio durante el resto del trayecto. Era incómodo para ambos. Al llegar al hospital, Eridan estacionó el coche cerca de la puerta de personal y evitó mirar a la chica. Odiaba cuando se despedían enfadados.

—Eridan —dijo ella con voz firme y posando una de sus delicadas manos sobre el hombro del chico. Él se giró a mirarla y se fijó en los ojos fucsias de la chica. Feferi sonrió y acercó sus labios a los del chico depositando un suave beso sobre estos. No quería que su relación terminara, pero a menudo se daba cuenta de que no había otra opción. — Vuelve a buscarme mañana, por favor.

Y tras decir aquello la médica bajó del coche y se adentró en el edificio. Antes de marcharse Eridan cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón. Odiaba a todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida cada día más, preguntándose si la madre que nunca había conocido había sido también tan imposible como las demás.


	4. Capitulo 3

Aquel era el recuerdo de una tarde de verano de bastantes años atrás, cuando Eridan apenas contaba con unos 13 años. Odiaba su existencia, como casi todos los adolescentes pero él lo sentía de un modo especial. Su padre le había obligado a ir junto con su hermanastra dos años menor que él a California con los Makara, en teoría porque tenía asuntos que atender y que se reuniría con ellos enseguida.

El chico se encontraba sentado en la terraza de aquella gran mansión, mirando desde arriba como Kurloz, Rufioh y Horuss fumaban unos porros apoyados en la palmera de delante de la casa. Les odiaba también, en especial porque no le habían dejado quedarse con ellos y le habían mandado a cuidar de los niñatos. Si lo analizaba tampoco es que quisiera relacionarse con Kurloz y la panda de alelados con las que se juntaba. Pero cuidar de los críos era insoportable. Dejó de pensar en ello y se estiró en la hamaca donde solía sentarse Dualscar, imitándole en la postura.

Los niñatos eran una coalición de tontos, Gamzee, Vriska y Sollux. El primero le caía bien, estaba callado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero los otros dos eran otra cosa. Vriska era la niña más pesada que conocía, ni siquiera la consideraba de verdad su hermana. Seguro que Mindfang le había puesto los cuernos a su padre para engendrarla, no se parecía en nada a él y no poseía el increíble porte de los Ampora. Y Sollux ni siquiera merecía mención, era un niño solitario y muy tonto que se creía guay.

Eridan ojeaba una revista cuando Vriska empezó a dispararle con una pistola de agua desde el marco de la puerta. El chico levantó la mirada y la miró con hastío, además Gamzee estaba estirado en el suelo justo a sus pies. El Ampora dejó caer una de sus chanclas sobre la cara de Gamzee y se incorporó de la hamaca.

— ¿Se puede saber que tramáis? — preguntó el adolescente molesto.

— No te muevas, Vriska nos ha matado— contestó Gamzee en un susurro y quitándose la chancla de la cara.

— Estamos jugando a los espías, te lo he dicho antes — vociferó Vriska mientras se acercaba y tiraba la pistola de agua al suelo enfadada. Se sentó en el espacio libre de la hamaca molestando al Ampora.

—No, Yo no juego a esas puerilidades — afirmó Eridan, que se sentía demasiado adulto para jugar a aquellas estupideces.— ¿Y Sollux?

— No juegas, no puedo contártelo — contestó Vriska empujándole hacia atrás y estirándole en la hamaca bajo su pequeño cuerpo. En realidad Sollux se encontraba bajo su cama, escondido y jugando a la videoconsola portátil, tampoco quería ser molestado por Vriska, que daba órdenes a todos.

— Eso es ridículo, se supone que soy yo quien os está vigilando — dijo Eridan empujándola un poco. Los hermanastros se encontraban a escasa distancia y aquello molestaba al mayor, haciendo que se sonrojase un poco.

Para el adolescente era imposible no fijarse en los cambios físicos que Vriska había sufrido en el último año. Su figura femenina le resultaba atractiva, y aun que se repetía en la cabeza que aquello era repúgnate, que eran hermanos, no podía evitar posar la mirada en los pechos semi-desarollados de la chica y sus cada vez más redondeadas caderas. Esperaba que la pubertad la convirtiera en un monstruo feo lleno de granos, porque no quería vivir bajo el mismo techo que aquella cría si terminaba siendo guapa.

— Juega con nosotros y te diré dónde está —dijo Vriska que sonrió traviesa. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermanastro y probablemente no hubiera pillado nada más que la mitad de haberlo sabido, pero notaba cuando se ponía nervioso y sabía que aquello significaba que le tenía ventaja.

— Está bien mocosa, supongamos que juego — Eridan la apartó hacia atrás con brusquedad.

— Pues asume que estás atado, no puedes moverte, yo y Gamzee te hemos apresado. Porque tú eres un terrorista que desea la muerte de Sollux. — Vriska tiró del brazo de Gamzee y le obligó a levantarse. Se colocó de rodillas sobre Eridan y le rodeó con los brazos fingiendo que le ataba. — Agente Makara, traiga la pistola, vamos a finiquitar a este perdedor.

Gamzee se levantó y recogió la pistola de agua del suelo. Seguidamente se acercó a la hamaca y apuntó con la pistola a la sien de Eridan. Entonces Vriska le quitó las gafas al chico y las dejó en la mesa donde reposaba la revista que pocos minutos atrás había estado leyendo.

— Esto es ridículo, no quiero jugar Vriska — Eridan alargó los brazos hacia la mesilla en pos de tomar sus gafas pero Vriska apretó de nuevo su cuerpo contra el de él. Gamzee disparó algo de agua sobre el Ampora, que se quejó vagamente.

—¡No pienso decirte donde está Captor! — le contestó de golpe Gamzee saltándose el guion de juego que había establecido la chica. Creía que la morena se enfadaría, pero sonrió satisfecha. Había enseñado bien a su secuaz y ya casi era un buen jugador.

— Agente Makara, no dispare todavía, el perdedor se merece unas últimas palabras — dijo Vriska ignorado a su hermano y su petición de parar el juego. — ¿Últimas palabras?

— En las pelis al final siempre hay un beso, Vris — dijo Gamzee apartando la pistola de la cara de Eridan por un instante.

— Estás rompiendo la dinámica del juego otra vez.

—Pero ¿Qué clase de juego de espías sería sin un beso? — preguntó Gamzee levantando los hombros. Aquello le parecía importante, aún que él no quería besar a Eridan. Y la verdad es que tampoco sabía por qué había dicho aquello.

— Está bien, pero sois los dos unos perdedores — suspiró ella y tras atusarse el pelo volvió a mirar a Eridan. Gamzee volvió a apuntar con la pistola de agua la sien del Ampora y continuaron el juego.— Ahora, como parece que no quieres hablar de dónde está la bomba te daré un beso de despedida, pero no te emociones, tú nunca fuiste un buen amante.

Vriska entornó los ojos y besó los labios de Eridan superficialmente. El Ampora rodeó la cintura de la chica y la atrajo contra sí, devolviéndole el beso de un modo que Vriska no esperaba.

—¡Qué asco¡ — soltó Gamzee al ver como Eridan repasaba con su lengua los labios de su amiga, y empezó a dispararles agua.

Entonces Vriska se separó de su hermanastro confundida y con el flequillo pegado a la frente por el agua.

—Vriska, soy un genial amante, el mejor que nunca tendrás — contestó Eridan siguiéndole el rollo al juego para que ella no preguntase ni se extrañase por lo ocurrido. Si su padre se enteraba quizá le mandaba a una escuela militar o algo peor. — Ahora dime donde está Captor o los que vais a morir sois vosotros dos.

El Eridan adulto volvió a la realidad tras recordar todo aquello. Si lo pensaba, el que había catapultado aquella extraña y rara relación con Vriska había sido él. Él había pronunciado aquellas palabras que los esclavizaron a mirarse de aquel modo tan poco usual entre hermanos, casi como Cesar y Lucrecia Borgia en todos aquellos cuentos históricos que contorsionaban a los personajes como incestuosos e inmorales. Hermanastros, amantes, rivales… Si, la culpa real había sido suya y no de la morena.

El chico sacó su teléfono y miró la llamada de Vriska efectuada desde el teléfono de Gamzee. Dualscar lo había dejado muy claro hacía cosa de un año, si volvían a tener aquel tipo de relación, Eridan se quedaba sin trabajo y en la calle, sin protección ninguna frente a la poli. Y es que aunque el cabeza de familia adorase a su hijo no podía soportarla a ella, que tanto se parecía a su madre. Si Vriska no hubiera sido un clon casi idéntico de MindFang quizá la relación entre los hermanos le hubiera dado igual, pero la morena no podía eludir sus genes.

Los dedos de Eridan se deslizaron por la pantalla táctil del teléfono y pulsaron el botón de rellamada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Papi te ha dejado llamar al fin? — contestó al otro lado del hilo telefónico Vriska.

— No seas imbécil ¿qué quieres? — preguntó Eridan. Había eludido la mofa de la morena, pero lo cierto es que ya tenía ganas de colgarle el teléfono sin preguntar siquiera. Había sido sincero con ella cuando habían terminado por cuarta o quinta vez, le había dicho palabra por palabra lo que había dicho Dualscar, que los dos se iban a ver en la puta calle, sin protección de la organización y sin un duro. Ella creía que el mundo era fácil y le había contestado que era un puto cobarde, y quizá tenía razón pero ahora tenía a Feferi y todos aquellos rollos le daban igual. O por lo menos trataba de no pensar mucho en ello, pues la misma Fef le insinuaba constantemente que tenía que cambiar de vida y quizá tenía razón.

—¿Cocinarías para mi algo de meta a bajo coste? Sé que tienes todo el instrumental necesario — el tono burlón de Vriska había cambiado. Sonaba como que de verdad tenía un problema, pero Eridan sabía que no iba a contarle con detalles que pasaba. No, nunca podía ser clara y concisa y contar sus pensamientos con sinceridad.

— No creo, estoy planteándome dejar el negocio… — Eridan se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él siempre tan transparente con Vriska? Estaba seguro que ahora ella iba a reírse de él ¿no eran así todas sus conversaciones cuando no eran pareja?

—¿En serio Eridumb? Y ¿qué vas a hacer? Ya lo sé, venderás seguros puerta por puerta para mantener a una de esas chicas cabeza hueca pero muy guapas con las que sales y ¡quizá a un par de bebes gordos! — Vriska empezó a reírse con sorna, detestaba ser esa persona a la que siempre echaba de su vida con un "No entras dentro de mis planes". Era un puto gilipollas.

— Que te jodan Vriska, tú y yo ya no somos hermanos— dijo Eridan sintiéndose dolido. Pensó par así que además Fef era jodidamente lista, aunque Vriska nunca fuera a conocerla.

— No, querido ¡Nunca lo hemos sido porque los hermanos no se follan!— Gritó Vriska al teléfono y colgó sin pensar en que le necesitaba para eludir el castigo de Dualscar.

Eridan tiró el teléfono contra el salpicadero del coche haciendo saltar la carcasa, la batería y la tarjeta de este por el interior del vehículo. No entendía por qué Vriska no olvidaba tampoco a su progenitor. Ella podía huir fácilmente, su papel no era más que el de una transportista y la confianza que depositaba en ella era escasa, basada más en la poca fiabilidad que le aportaba Gamzee que en que confiara en ella. Y es que a pesar de los años Dualscar y el Grand Highblood eran supuestos colegas y compañeros de trabajo, su padre nunca se fiaba de nadie después de lo que le había pasado con Mindfang.

El verano en el que Eridan y Vriska se besaron por primera vez, pasaron muchas otras cosas, como la desaparición de la madrastra del Ampora. Popularmente se creía que la mujer había huido a México olvidando a su hija y a un marido que pasaba demasiadas horas trabajando, pero con escasos 13 años Eridan había sido obligado a ver la realidad de aquel encantador negocio. Dualscar había matado a Mindfang a punta de pistola en el desierto. Y lo peor para Eridan no había sido que su padre le hubiera forzado a mirar cómo le quitaba la vida si no luego ver a su hermanita llorar preguntando por su madre y no poderle contar la verdad.

Dualscar también podría matar a Vriska, aquello había insinuado hacia cosa de un año cuando él le había contestado que no le importaba una mierda lo que hacía con su vida privada.

**NA: El EridanXVriska nunca fue una de mis parejas favoritas, pero cuando escribí por diciembre el capítulo de la Delphinum azul (otro fanfic mío) en el que se enrollaban empecé a obsesionarme… Y OMG, tengo quinientos dibujos de ellos juntos en mi libreta de arte… Es enfermizo LOL Así que me sentí obligado a escribir una mierda así, aunque todavía no sé muy bien si al final tienen que acabar juntos o no… ASDFGHJKL Tengo una obsesión con los Ampora recientemente. *Suspira pensando en los largos y violetas tentáculos de esos tres seres* ¡QUE ALGUIENE ESCRIBA DE UNA VEZ UN AMPORACEST HISTORICO RELACIONADO CON MAFIOSOS EN LA LEY SECA DE EEUU Y ME HAGA FELIZ! Quizá lo escriba yo… quizá se lo suplique a Kitt otra vez, porque tengo una pseudotrama ya pensada…**


	5. Capitulo 4

**NA: Este capi es totalmente de Kanaya. Yo me excuso por adelantado. Kan y Rose son mis chicas imposibles, he tratado de escribir unos mil quinientos fanfics de ellas pero siempre me hacen sentir totalmente insatisfecho y los mando a la carpeta de despojos insalvables. En este más o menos consigo que se sostenga pero tampoco acaba de gustarme el trabajo que hago con ellas. Son chicas demasiado listas para mí. Las chicas listas molan demasiado… ;D**

Kanaya jugueteaba con el bebé de la habitación 134. Era una niña preciosa, regordeta y con una sonrisa encantadora, a la que había ayudado a nacer hacía escasos treinta minutos. La acaba de traer una de las enfermeras, limpita y con su primer pañal puesto, para ser llevada frente a su madre que debía morirse de ganas de verla.

Lo típico era que la misma enfermera llevara al bebé, pero había sido un parto particularmente difícil y Kanaya prefería llevarla ella misma. La jefa, Feferi Peixes, no hubiera estado más de acuerdo. Le gustaba mantenerse en contacto con sus pacientes y cuidarlos como si fueran de su propia familia, aunque aquello no fuera propio de un buen médico. Así la había enseñado a ser como obstetra y cuando terminara la residencia, independientemente del hospital en el que trabajase, Kanaya quería seguir procediendo de aquel modo.

La médica entró en la habitación con la niña en los brazos. La madre no estaba en la camilla, pero el doctor Dave Strider estaba allí sentado esperando, con ropa de calle y con su sonrisa de _playboy _habitual.

— Al fin la traéis, ya tenía ganas de verla — dijo levantándose del sillón y estirando los brazos para coger a la bebita.

— ¿Es su hija Doctor Strider? — Preguntó Kanaya con curiosidad. En el informe que previamente había revisado ponía que la madre se apellidaba Lalonde y era soltera. Una madre valiente a los ojos de Kanaya, que también era hija de una mujer que había decidido sacar adelante a su familia sin ayuda de una pareja.

Dave negó con la cabeza.

—No, eso sería bastante espantoso — Contestó una voz dulce pero firme a las espaldas de la Maryam. La madre de la niña se acercó a Dave y miró al chico a los ojos. — Es bonita de veras, no tiene que ver con que sea su madre ¿verdad?

Rose se estiró en la cama, se sentía aún un poco dolorida del parto.

— Es muy bonita, hermana — dijo Dave besando la frente de la niña y entregándosela a Rose, para después girarse hacia la doctora. Le extrañaba que no hubiera abandonado ya la habitación. —¿Qué querías Maryam?

Kanaya se sonrojó un poco, consideraba aquella una escena muy entrañable, pero también muy personal. La médica se acercó a la cama y sonrió a la madre.

— Tan solo comentar que ya le hemos hecho unas cuantas pruebas— empezó a decir la morena. Con las dificultades del parto, Feferi había recomendado examinar al bebé a consciencia, un síndrome de Sheehan o algún tipo de enfermedad cerebral podía haberla afectado.— Y parece que la niña está bien, sería recomendable hacer chequeos durante los próximos tres años pero parece que todo está correcto.

Kanaya tenía ganas de golpearse, había repetido que todo estaba bien tantas veces que se sentía demasiado torpe como para decirse a sí misma que era una mujer con un título universitario y no era un ser tonto y amorfo.

Rose sonrió a la médica. Normalmente no le gustaban los hospitales y mucho menos desde que su madre había muerto en uno esperando un trasplante de hígado por una cirrosis hepática causada por el consumo de alcohol, pero aquella doctora le hacía sentirse cómoda. Kanaya se giró hacia la puerta directa a irse cuando se paró de golpe y volvió a mirar al doctor Strider y a la señora Lalonde.

—¿Cómo se llama la niña? Si no es mucho preguntar — dijo Kanaya. De golpe se sintió un poco torpe, si es que aquello era posible, en los informes debía poner el nombre que planeaban ponerle a la niña. Preguntar aquello era demasiado personal.

—Roxy, si, Roxy — contestó Rose mordiéndose un labio. No estaba segura de ponerle el nombre de su madre, pero una parte ínfima en ella carente de racionalidad le decía que así debía llamarla.

La médica sonrió y salió de la habitación algo azorada, no entendía por qué se sentía de aquel modo con aquella mujer. Parecía una madre soltera común, pero en sus ojos se veía mucha fuerza e inteligencia. Era como una atracción absurda, la había visto parir, quizá una de las cosas menos sexys que incluían órganos genitales y sin embargo se estaba replanteado sin venir a cuento que le resultaba atractiva. Caminó hacia un están de descanso, que sorprendentemente estaba vacío, quizá tenía que ver con que el doctor Strider estaba ocupado con una mujer demasiado pequeña para tener relaciones sexuales, y se estiró en la cama. Debía ir a pasar la consulta de Feferi Peixes, que siempre evitaba ir mandando a un subordinado y se quedaba trabajando en su despacho, pero aún tenía quince minutos para eso.

El busca de la Maryam sonó con su pitido habitual. La chica pensaba que debía ser una emergencia así que lo miró enseguida, pero solo era Vriska pidiéndole que la llamara. Kanaya suspiró, se sentía un poco abrumada en aquella relación que parecía no tener ni pies ni cabeza. Vriska no se aclaraba a decir qué eran exactamente, y no era que Kanaya necesitase una etiqueta, pero a menudo se sentía usada por su compañera de cama.

Aún estirada en la cama, Kanaya estiró su brazo hasta la mesilla donde reposaba un teléfono y marcó instintivamente el teléfono de la morena.

— ¿Está todo bien? — dijo Kanaya mirando su reloj de pulsera. Tenía diez minutos para llegar a las consultas puntual.

—Has mencionado algo de un amigo del trabajo que podía ayudarnos…— dijo al otro lado del hilo telefónico, olvidando decir tan siquiera un hola. En el fondo era normal, pensó la médica para sí misma, se jugaba bastante si no conseguía el material que aquel Capo que no sabía ser un padre le había pedido.— ¿Podríamos concertar una cita con él? Conocerlo y ver si es de fiar, no sé.

— Si, pero es un buen chico— afirmó Kanaya pensando en Tavros, el chico de la farmacia del hospital.— Es gay, tiene parálisis cerebral, pero muy leve y creo que si quisieras asustarle para que cerrase la boca sería fácil.

—Tiene un buen perfil pero…Prefiero asegurarme — contestó Vriska. Aquel tipo, por la descripción que Kan le acaba de dar al menos, parecía un alelado ¿Y sabría cocinar? Parecía poco probable— ¿Has dicho que es gay? Dile que Gamzee tendrá una cita con él, será una cita doble con nosotras… Ya sabes.

—No creo que Gamzee sea su tipo— sentenció Kanaya. Conocía los gustos refinados del chico y no, el Makara no podía compararse con Dave Strider. Hasta ella y su poca afición por el género masculino podía darse cuenta de aquello.

—Kanaya, eso es lo de menos— dijo Vriska para colgar y dejar a la ginecóloga anonadada. Tenía que concertar una cita entre Tavros y Gamzee, y además estaba segura de que el segundo ni siquiera estaba al corriente de los acontecimientos.

Kanaya volvió a suspirar, definitivamente sí, Vriska la usaba un poco demasiado. La chica se levantó de la cama y encaminó sus pasos hasta la farmacia del hospital. Si llegaba un poco tarde a las consultas tampoco pasada nada, después de todo el seguro iba a pagar lo mismo y se daban pocos casos de enfermedades graves. La chica se sintió un poco desgraciada por pensar aquello, pero las consultas era el trabajo más pesado que había experimentado en el hospital.

Tavros levantó la vista de su mesa llena de apuntes de deontología y vio a Kanaya apoyada sobre el mostrador de aquella ventana que se habría al pasillo del hospital. Su piel morena y sus negros cabellos destacaban con aquel lugar de colores tan blancos e impolutos.

— Todas las medicaciones de tus pacientes están ya servidas — dijo Aradia sentada en un taburete junto a la nevera de reactivos. Era la farmacéutica real de aquel hospital y jefa del tímido chico que ahora la miraba curioso.

—Lo sé, mis enfermeras son las mejores— sonrió Kanaya y miró a Tavros. En realidad aquel chico le caía bien, era agradable y parecía inteligente a pesar de su timidez. — Vengo a ver a Tav.

— ¿Quieres café? — preguntó Tavros arrastrando la silla del escritorio hasta la cafetera. Kanaya siempre iba allí a por el café, era mejor que el de la sala de médicos.

—La verdad es que venía a pedirte una cita — dijo la Maryam enigmáticamente. Tavros la miró extrañado, él no se consideraba tan femenino como para gustarle a una chica que por norma general no salía con hombres.— No conmigo, con un amigo.

—No sé si tengo tiempo para citas— contestó sonrojado el chico. Aradia se levantó y pasó un brazo por la espalda de Tavros.

— Vamos, Tav ¿Cuántos siglos hace que no sales con nadie? — Aradia lo decía para animarle, pero lejos de lograrlo solo hacía sentir al moreno más y más acomplejado.

Su relación con Equius había terminado en el desastre, solo porque Tavros no había querido que le acompañase a la universidad. No había querido romper con él, pero tenía claro que necesitaba espacio. Equius no era un tipo violento, pero podía ser agresivo en sus respuestas y no se había tomado nada bien aquella negativa a sus expectativas de vivir juntos en la ciudad, compartir economías y ser casi una pareja de casados. Ni siquiera habían dicho a sus familiares que eran pareja, ¿cómo iban a vivir juntos si no eran capaces de aceptar públicamente que estaban juntos? Tavros no creía que aquello hubiera podido tener un final feliz.

— De verdad, no creo que esté listo para salir con nadie — insistió Tavros. La simple idea de pensar en un hombre guapo que le rodease la cintura le hacía estremecerse, pero no se sentía capaz de asumir una cita real. Le aterraba ser el mismo con nadie ajeno a su círculo seguro de conocidos y amigos, y eso sin contar lo mucho que le aterraba ser rechazado por la parálisis cerebral.

— No te preocupes, Gamzee es un poquito impresentable y no creo que espere que os caséis ni nada— trató de tranquilizarle la morena. — Es un buen chico.

— Lo importante es.. ¿Está bueno? — preguntó Aradia apoyándose en el mostrador, casi más animada por la vida amorosa de Tavros que por la suya propia.

Kanaya se quedó pensativa. En su mente la nariz de Gamzee se dibujó siguiendo el surco labio nasal que desembocaba en los labios quizá un poco demasiados gruesos para el gusto de la morena. Sus rasgos eran definitivamente armónicos, sobre todo por aquellos ojos de pupila morada y sus fuertes mandíbulas, pero definitivamente era quizá demasiado masculino para su gusto. Si ella hubiera escogido un chico seguramente hubiera sido más dulce, más parecido a Tavros.

—No sé ¿Sí? Metro ochenta, constitución atlética, de huesos grandes... — Kanaya puso cara de circunstancia. Definitivamente no sabía que contestar. No hubiera recomendado a Gamzee ni a su peor enemigo, no por su aspecto si no por otros factores negativos, como la drogadicción, la reacción violenta espontanea que aparecía fruto de la misma adición o su constante enajenación mental que lo hacía totalmente incapaz de asumir un compromiso. No decir sinceramente todo aquello la estaba matando.

— Tienes que pensar que el ex de este chico era todo un bombonazo — dijo Aradia que en realidad solo había visto a Equius en una foto. — Ya sabes, capitán del equipo de futbol, cuidadísimo y más metido en el armario que una polilla hambrienta.

— Bueno, está claro que no te propongo una cita con Dave Strider pero… — Kanaya arqueó las cejas y miró a Tavros expectante. — Mi chica y yo estaríamos, así que podrías huir fácilmente si te horrorizaras.

Tavros dibujó una sonrisa ambigua en sus labios, en realidad no tenía nada que perder. Solo podía salir herido en el ego, el cual estaba bastante carente en su vida, así que…

— Está bien, supongo que si — contestó él sonrojándose un poco.

Aradia sonrió, la verdad era que aquel ayudante era un poquillo torpe pero le apreciaba bastante. Se alegraba de que hubiera aceptado aquella cita, ella más que nadie se había fijado en que llevaba siglos mirando a hurtadillas a Dave Strider, esperando fantasías irreales, muy probablemente porque se sentía solo y no porque le gustara de verdad.

— En cuanto concrete algo con mi chica, te aviso — Kanaya le giñó el ojo a Tavros y se encaminó a las consultas. Miró su reloj un instante antes de entrar al despacho. Solo llegaba diez minutos tarde, podría haber sido peor.


	6. Capitulo 5

**NA: I made a Thing. ****U'll know what… Bueno el caso es que he hecho a Nepeta trans y si no os mola os ponéis hojas (mala traducción del catalán que diu que si no t'agrada que t'hi posis fulles). El caso es que quería hacerlo porque después de todo en el mundo del fanfiction y del fanart se da mucha relevancia a los gays y bueno lo hetero también aparece, pero casi nunca se habla de transexualidad, por eso de Gender bend que la gente usa tanto. Personalmente ya he llegado a un punto de observar las diferenciaciones sexuales como algo arcaico, pero en general tiene más que ver con mi complejo trasfondo personal respecto al odio de mi naturaleza. En fin, no sé qué me enrollo con cosas que tampoco sé si quiero contar o debo contar en una nota de autor.**

**¡Ah! Por cierto… AMO A DAMARA. Bueno en realidad es el Damarioh, porque Rufioh es tan lerdo como yo... Y la expectativa de que alguien tan jodidamente fuerte e increíble como una Megido ponga ojitos a un loser me parece awesome. LOL Creo que definitivamente el Damarioh es mi OTP de las OTP, mi nave nodriza de las ships. *suspira mirando al cielo dramáticamente* Tengo que dejar de hacer estas mierdas…**

Equius entró en el despacho de la parte de atrás del supermercado. Hacía escasos treinta minutos que había terminado de reparar el coche de Nepeta e iba a devolverle las llaves. Aquel era su trabajo, era mecánico en un pueblecillo alejado de la capital. Era una vida sencilla, práctica si cabía decir, más desde que había iniciado una relación sentimental con aquella chica que se esforzaba mucho en parecer un hombre. Se esforzaba tanto que le había engañado la primera vez que se había visto y en cierto modo aquello le otorgaba cierta tranquilidad, podía continuar su vida de homosexual sin que la gente de aquella pequeña población lo supiera. Todos creían firmemente que a pesar de que Nepeta se refiriese a si misma con pronombres masculinos, se vistiera de hombre y a veces pusiera calcetines en su entrepierna, eran simplemente excentricidades de una loca. Para Equius todo aquello era algo tedioso, pero en cierto modo era una ventaja, salir con un hombre a sus ojos y una mujer a los de los demás. Evidentemente la quería mucho, pero a veces no podía evitar echar un poco de menos a Tavros.

Tavros había sido su primer amor, algo secreto y furtivo, que había hecho toda la relación mucho más emocionante. Lo cierto es que no había compartido aquella opinión con su ex pareja pero se había ido, así que pensar en aquello no tenía mucho sentido.

Nepeta se encontraba sentado detrás de la mesa, entre papeles y libretas de contabilidad sonrió a ver entrar al fornido chico con sus llaves en la mano y aquellas gafas de sol rotas.

— Muchas gracias — dijo el Lejion levantándose de la silla y apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa para recibir un beso del chico.

Equius desvió la mirada cuando sus labios se despegaron y se molestó, lo había vuelto a hacer. Llevaba un calcetín en la entrepierna. Era discreto, tampoco es que tratase de exagerar, pero lo había hecho de nuevo. El Zahhak se acercó a su chica y colocó la mano en su cadera. Hablar de aquello siempre era un tema delicado, pero se veía e la obligación de hacerlo. La última vez habían discutido tanto que el mecánico casi pensaba que romperían, que le iba a dejar, pero al final se había quedado con él. Y durante los últimos dos meses no habían vuelto a hablar del tema, ni siquiera lo habían mencionado.

— Nepeta, no hagas estas cosas — dijo Equius deslizando su mano a la entrepierna de la Lejion y metiendo la mano por el pantalón para sacarle aquel calcetín. Lo tenía en las manos y se lo enseñaba a Nepeta nervioso, no quería volver con aquel tema y pelearse otra vez.

— Déjame, ¿qué más te da a ti? —Nepeta empujó al chico y le arrancó la prenda de las manos para volver a colocársela. Equius Zahhak era un tipo perfecto, guapo, amable, bueno en la cama, pero cuando se trataba de lo que él quería hacer con él mismo era horrible. Nepeta sabía que era una chica y que su genoma así lo diría siempre, pero no estaba de acuerdo en tener que parecerlo si no quería.

—Pero es que eres una chica, asúmelo — empezó a decir Equius. Sabía que no iba a hacerle caso, resultaba irritante, se suponía que eran una pareja. — ¿Por qué no te pones un vestido? ¿A caso lo has intentado alguna vez?

El chico se sentó en su silla y miró al tipo que supuestamente amaba. Una parte de él se hundía en su más profunda miseria al pensar que después de todo no era capaz de aceptarle como era, pero otra ardía en ira. ¿Tan difícil era? Cuando tenían sexo no se quejaba de simplemente tener sexo anal, algo que quizá no hubiera tenido con una chica normal.

— Equius ¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo? —preguntó Nepeta. No le miraba, sus ojos estaban fijos en aquella libreta de contabilidad. Mirar los números le daba una falsa seguridad, siempre habían conseguido que se relajase. — Porque ya sabías como era…

El mecánico se sentó en la mesa y cogió una de aquellas finas manos de mujer. Era genial, en todos los sentidos y a pesar de que en sus planes nunca había encajado lo de enamorarse de alguien del sexo opuesto.

— Yo te quiero, pero es la verdad, eres una chica — dijo Equius para notar como Nepeta apartaba la mano de él.

— ¡No! ¡Basta! Deja de negar las cosas evidentes — Nepeta hacía un verdadero esfuerzo por no llorar. Le detestaba ¿cómo podías decirle a alguien aquello? "Te quiero pero cambia" Aquello no era para nada amor —. No lo soy, puede que tampoco sea un chico, pero nunca en mi vida he sentido que fuera una chica y nunca lo sentiré, por mucho que insistas en que me ponga vestidos. Póntelos tú.

El Zahhak se rio por lo bajo al imaginarse a sí mismo con un vestido azul aleatorio. Imaginó sus brazos musculados apretados con telas finas, sus clavículas sobresaliendo del vestido por un cuello de barco y sus piernas gruesas y algo peludas saliendo de aquella falda corta.

— Creo que me sentiría un poco ridículo con un vestido — dijo en voz alta y se apartó el pelo de la cara. Trataba de ser amable, no quería que aquella discusión llegara a más.

— Bueno, quizá deberías ponértelo y así entenderías como me siento yo —le contestó Nepeta con cierta angustia. Definitivamente había tomado una decisión respecto al chico—. Creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo, no me siento cómodo en esta relación a pesar de todo.

— ¿Cuánto es un tiempo? Yo quiero estar contigo, yo te quiero — Equius se quitó las gafas de sol y dejó ver sus ojos azul oscuro. Estaba asustado, su vida amorosa siempre era un vaivén de gente que no se quedaba a su lado y no quería que aquello también incluyera a Nepeta.

— Está claro que no — contestó contundentemente la chica transexual, su cara reflejaba la instalación de la decisión tomada. No quería separarse de Equius, pero era lo correcto, lo que debía hacer.— Lo que tú quieres es una imagen distorsionada del yo, porque Nepeta Lejion se pone calcetines en la entrepierna y no usa vestidos y tú no aceptas eso.

Equius se negaba a dejar la trastienda del supermercado. Le estaba dejando, no era un tiempo.

En un descampado en medio de aquel desierto Damara entró en su todoterreno hummer con decisión. Había atado a aquel estúpido chico, Rufioh se llamaba, era guapo pero bastante lerdo. Se quedó mirándole durante un segundo desde el interior del coche, le gustaba su cara. Como el puente de su nariz arqueaba y se abría al final con aquellas anchas aletas nasales. Debía de tener sangre latina, quizá ascendencia caribeña. Guapo y Lerdo.

La chica tomó el teléfono del coche entre sus dedos y marcó el teléfono de aquella puta barata de Serket. Hacía unos dos días que Vriska tendría que haberse presentado con la pasta en el motel cutre cercano a la interestatal 15 y ahora ni ella ni Gamzee iban a la cita para recoger el material. Estaba claro que sin el dinero no iba a transportar toda aquella cantidad de material desde L.A., pero no podía tener todo aquello en laboratorio de su gran señor Caliborn. Salió y se apoyó sobre la carrocería del coche con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

— Por lo que sea no cojo el teléfono, deja tu mensaje y ya contestaré si quiero — sonó el contestador automático acompañado de un pitido. La detestaba.

— Vas a venir a aquí y vas a estar lamiéndome los jodidos pezones hasta que te duela la boca — empezó a gritar Damara. — Tengo toda esa jodida mierda acumulada en un puto motel de carretera estúpida puta y…

— No es cauto dejar ese tipo de mensajes — gimió Rufioh cortándola en su discurso de insultos. Estaba muerto de calor y que le hubiera atado brazos y piernas como a un muñeco del bondage podía sonar sexy, pero no lo estaba siendo para nada.— Quizá si me dejaras llamar a mi…

— Cierra la boca — le contestó la morena colocando su bota roja sobre la cara del chico. Era inspirador hacerlo callar de aquella manera, o al menos la hacía sentir jodidamente bien. Damara terminó su discurso, si bien era cierto que no debía dejar aquel tipo de mensajes le importaba un carajo. Había robado aquel teléfono a una señora cerca de Nipton hacía una semana y en el motel se había registrado con una tarjeta de identificación que la localizaba como una emigrante japonesa que no hablaba una mierda de inglés.

La chica colgó el teléfono y lo dejó de nuevo dentro del coche. Acto seguido salió para mirar de nuevo a aquel chico, ¿qué iba a hacer con él? No servía como rehén, estaba claro que si Vriska le había mandado era porque no le importaba nada si vivía o moría.

— Mi vida es importante, yo creo que molestaría mucho a Dualscar mi muerte— mintió el chico asustado. Apenas tenía veintiocho años, no quería morir aún.

—Nene, a mi jefe, Dualscar le asusta tanto como una arañita — dijo Damara encendiendo un cigarrillo y pensando en que seguramente aquel chico mintiese. Damara se agachó y lanzó el humo de su boca en la cara de Rufioh—. Y a mí morir me preocupa más bien poco, casi diría que sería un amable regalo.

— Pero, yo puedo ser útil, muñeca — añadió el Nitram tratando de modular su voz. No quería sonar nervioso.

Damara se mordió los labios a escasos centímetros de la cara del chico y se acercó más, lamiendo su piel morena.

—Útil... ¿Eh? —contestó la Megido poniendo una sonrisa algo maquiavélica. Quizá podía quedárselo como juguete. Pensaba en desatarle cuando su teléfono sonó, tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y se metió en el todoterreno para hablar.

— ¿Qué mierdas quieres, Megido? — preguntó la voz de Vriska Serket al otro lado. Hacía tres días que Karkat y Terezi habían huido con el dinero y aún no había conseguido una buena excusa para sus proveedores.

— Que me expliques por qué un mentecato a aparecido diciendo sandeces.— Damara contuvo su lengua, tenía ganas de patearle el culo.

—Mira, tengo un proveedor más económico con un mejor producto — Empezó a decir, soltándole un discurso. Como no tenía una verdadera excusa no pudo evitar resultar poco concisa, y la Megido lo notó. Lo cierto era que seguía sin saber nada de aquel supuesto amigo de Kanaya, pero algo tenía que decir. Había mandado a Rufioh en pos de que se la ligara o algo, pero al parecer aquel tipo no servía para nada.— La jodida resolución es que te puedes meter toda esa mierda que dices tener por el culo.

— ¿Y al guapo de turno? — preguntó Damara mirando por la ventanilla a Rufioh, que sudaba mares por los nervios. Si, tal como había dicho antes era muy guapo. La realidad es que le daba igual todo el rollo de la mercancía. Ya se pelearían Caliborn y Dualscar de forma sangrienta, ella no estaba para lidiar con asuntos tan grandes.

— Comételo si quieres— Vriska colgó, aquella tipa la hacía ser peor persona y eso que la Serket pensaba que no podía serlo. En el fondo se alegraba mucho de no tener que volver a verle la cara nunca más.

Damara sonrió mirando por la ventana. Ahí estaba su juguete, tostándose al sol, pero antes de jugar tendría que llamar a Caliborn.


	7. Capitulo 6

La llamada fatal se había acontecido, Dualscar quería saber qué estaba haciendo su hijita con el dinero que le había dado. El conflicto con Caliborn no tenía por qué salir caro, pero al narco le gustaba saber por qué se manchaba las manos de sangre.

Vriska entró en el Orphaner con cierta pesadumbre, aquellos requerimientos por parte de su padre la abrumaban soberanamente. Si por ella hubiera sido lo hubiera despachado con un "Tendrás tu mercancía" y poco más, pero Dualscar no se conformaba con pocas palabras a través de la línea telefónica.

El Orphaner era un local de striptease, quizá el más caro de toda la ciudad de Las Vegas. Lejos de lo que la mayoría de locales dedicados a estas actividades eran, este no era un tugurio oscuro, con olor a tabaco y gordos sobando culos. Era un striptease club de lujo, una especie de _Folies Bergère _pero a la americana. Un lugar un tanto más soez y en el que se blanqueaba dinero, se ejercía la prostitución de lujo y bailaban las chicas más exóticas.

La Serket se sentó en uno de los grandes sofás y esperó a que alguna camarera le trajera una copa. La misma camarera que seguramente avisaría a su padre de que había llegado, porque no tenía autorización legal para entrar en el despacho de Dualscar. Vriska se recreó en su entorno, eran las seis de la tarde y aún no había demasiados hombres baboseando por las chicas que caminaban casi desnudas por la estancia. En el escenario principal se encontraba Porrim, con un vestido de seda negra se movía con el sigilo de un gato, era una mezcla de depredador y presa. Era por aquello que todos los presentes fijaban su mirada en la morena de ojos verdes que te hacía sentir como su héroe a la par que te arrancaba las vísceras. "Es sumamente perfecta" pensó Vriska.

Porrim era estudiante en la facultad de filosofía y letras y trabajaba haciendo horas extra para pagar la universidad, era una especie de diosa atrapada en un recipiente ideal. La morena vio a Vriska sentada en la lejanía, repasándola con su mirada y sonriendo. Tras pasarse una mano por el pelo, Porrim giñó el ojo a la Serket. Era una de sus espectadoras favoritas, aunque en realidad nunca habían intercambiado muchas palabras. Sabían lo justo la una de la otra y aquello era lo que quizá hacia aquella relación tan perfecta, que a pesar de todo jamás llegaría a nada más que vagos coqueteos en aquella sala de baile.

Vriska se levantó en pos de dejar algún billete en el escote de aquella maravillosa criatura, lo cierto era que a menudo olvidaba su relación con Kanaya. A menudo era siempre que otra persona se cruzaba por su camino, pero al final siempre recordaba a la chica que le aguardaba en algún lugar y suspiraba confusa sobre la decisión que tomar. El vestido de Porrim se deslizó por sus brazos dejando entrever un sujetador de color verde con lazos negros, resaltando la piel de la bailarina y mostrando la línea curva que se torcía en su cintura apuntada.

El mismo Dualscar se cruzó en el camino de Vriska, agarrándola del brazo y arrastrándola hacia su despacho.

—Hola, papi— dijo con cierto hastío la morena. Siempre la traba como una niña y no podía soportarlo. Le encantaba llamarle padre, papi o cosas por el estilo, era divertido porque se comportaba de cualquier modo menos como un progenitor decente.

—Tienes demasiadas cosas que explicarme — Dualscar la empujó dentro del despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Estaba enfadado, su sonrisa ambigua así lo demostraba.

—No tanto, tú fuiste quien dejó la responsabilidad de la metanfetamina en Gamzee y en mi así que no tengo porque darte explicaciones si cumplo con lo acordado — Vriska se sentó en la mesa del despacho y miró a su padre rodearla hasta sentarse en su silla.

Dualscar miró a su hija, iba limpia pero parecía desaliñada con aquella camisa y aquellos tejanos. Pensó en su madre, en la ropa tan formal que solía llevar. En cierto modo era culpa suya que aquella cría se hubiera criado sin una referencia femenina y a veces no pareciera una dama.

— No, yo no pre establecí que dos yonkis fueran los encargados de este negocio— contestó fríamente. Era cierto, en realidad él solo había aceptado la orden del Gran Hihgblood de ocupar a Gamzee, pero sí que había obligado a Vriska a desintoxicarse para que controlara las actividades relacionadas y al chico.

—Pues llórale a tu querido amante,— Vriska se fijó en uno de los cuadros de la sala. Era una pintura de Géricault, siempre le había gustado. Trataba sobre un naufragio, algo realmente irónico y oscuro para estar en una sala en la que se llevaban a cabo tantos y tantos proyectos que no debían zozobrar bajo ninguna circunstancia—. Tengo un amigo que por menos dinero puede hacer un producto mucho más bueno.

—¿Y me vas a devolver el dinero que te sobre? ¿O tú y Gamzee lo gastareis en alguna estupidez?— Preguntó Dualscar. No se fiaba de ella, y aunque lo tratase de hacer, siempre aparecía aquella mirada de astucia tan parecida a la de Mindfang que le recordaba que no debía.

Vriska se levantó, se acercó al cuadro y fijó la vista detenidamente en la esquina superior derecha. En aquel punto del cuadro las nubes empezaban a disiparse contrastando con el dramatismo de la escena. Estaba claro que no tenía el dinero, no había esperado aquella pregunta tan idiota.

— No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, al menos por esta vez no — Vriska sonrió y se giró sobre sus talones mirando a su padre. —¿Puedo irme ya?

— Si no me complace el producto…— empezó a decir Dualscar. No quería ser muy duro con la chica si realmente estaba tratando de optimizar el negocio, casi parecía que por primera vez se tomara las cosas en serio, pero no podía evitar recelar.

— Te gustará — Vriska abrió la puerta del despacho y fijó sus ojos en Porrim otra vez. Al otro lado de la sala de striptease estaba totalmente en ropa interior y estiraba sus piernas alrededor de la barra. Le daba igual la respuesta de Dualscar, le importaba un pimiento si ni siquiera le gustaba la puñetera mercancía.

Salió del despacho y cerró la puerta, se acercó al escenario y resiguió con la mirada las formas de Porrim. Miró su reloj de pulsera, aún tenía un rato para la cita doble con aquel chico, Gamzee y Kanaya. Vriska se sentó apoyada en la barra del escenario en el que la bailarina de sus sueños se movía cual felino. Todo parecía tan simple cuando lo único que tenías que hacer era mirar como las cosas seguían su propio curso.

En la playa Anakanea de Rapa Nui, Karkat miraba a Terezi correr por la orilla con aquel bikini sencillo de rallas turquesas y rojas, mientras enterraba sus pies en la arena y pensaba en el futuro. Tenían dinero para vivir de regalo el resto de sus días, pero estaban derrochando el dinero de una manera desmesurada. El chico empezó a echar cuentas de cabeza y se percataba de que a ese ritmo en cosa de un año ya no tendrían ni para sonarse los mocos. Suspiró, Terezi parecía tan feliz que resultaba un poco patético cuestionarse todo aquello, pero tenía que hacerlo. Usar la cabeza y reflexionar.

Terezi se acercó a Karkat y se lanzó sobre él, su piel estaba algo mojada y olía a salitre. El chico la rodeó con sus brazos y la dejó caer suavemente sobre la tolla de al lado.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces tan serio?— dijo la chica a modo de reprimenda. No le gustaba el Karkat serio, el enfadado era divertido, el triste era más divertido y el irónico era su favorito, pero serio no.

—Pensaba que… tenemos que encontrar una fuente de ingresos, Tzi — empezó a decir el moreno. Terezi acarició con sus dedos la espalda algo enrojecida por el sol del chico y sonrió divertida.

— ¿No estás demasiado preocupado? Se supone que esta es nuestra nueva vida — La pelirroja abrió los brazos y levantó la mirada al cielo, notando una suave brisa de aire y el la luz acariciando su piel— Se supone que deberíamos ser libres de los problemas.

— Si, quizá pero hay que pensar en el futuro— Karkat se estiró en la toalla y se colocó bocabajo, mirándola a ella.

—Podríamos tener un hijo — contestó ella colocándose las manos en la barriga y fingiendo un rictus serio. Quería que el chico picara en su broma.

—¿¡Qué!?— El chico se incorporó de un salto. — Estás jodidamente mal de la cabeza.

Terezi empezó a reírse escandalosamente a la par que veía como el rostro del Vantas se enrojecía considerablemente. La chica le había vuelto a tomar el pelo.

— Vámonos al hotel, lerdito — dijo ella a la par que se levantaba y le tendía una mano para que se levantara del suelo. — Podríamos empezar por comprarnos una casita…

Una vez el chico se levantó, recogió las toallas y caminaron por un pequeño sendero de tablones de madera. La cabeza de Karkat vacilaba en la simpleza de las palabras de la pelirroja, encontrar una casa estaba bien pero sin un trabajo en tres meses tendrían que abandonar Chile e irse a otro lugar o volver a los Estados Unidos.

— Creo que me gustaría vivir en la playa — dijo Terezi, en realidad no tenía nada en mente y hablaba por decir algo. Sabía que en cierto modo Karkat tenía razón, o encontraban algo que hacer con su tiempo o terminarían matándose de pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

Mientras caminaban hacía el hotel Karkat se fijó en un viejo puesto de bebidas en la playa. El chico se paró un instante y se acercó a la casita de madera allí colocada. Terezi se quedó parada mirándole, preguntándose qué hacía.

La estructura de madera parecía bien afianzada en la arena, cerca de un moái pequeño de piedra calcárea, probablemente traído de algún otro lugar. No era uno de aquellos imponentes rostros de roca volcánica que se alzaban por toda la isla. La piedra había estado pintada del mismo color que la caseta, pero ambos habían perdido ya el color.

Kakat se adentró en la tienda, era un lugar pequeño. Un hombre mayor con rasgos autóctonos de aquella tierra le miraba desde el mostrador.

—¿Cuánto quiere por este tugurio? — preguntó Karkat al tipo. En su cabeza ya había visualizado las reformas que tendrían que hacer Terezi y él. Sería duro al principio, pero si aquello fuera un pequeño bar de cocktails la playa sería suya. Era un negocio relativamente fácil, trabajarían solo en verano, era un lugar muy concurrido por turistas y no tenía demasiada competencia.

—No está a la venta — dijo el tipo en un inglés mal chapurrado. Karkat se irritó, no podía echar sus planes por tierra un yayo con mala baba. Tragó saliva y le miró fijamente tenía que pensar en algo.

—Vamos, ¿Cuántos años le quedan para jubilarse? — dijo Terezi en un español bastante decente que sorprendió al mismo Karkat. Llevaban allí una semana, es más llevaban saliendo más de un año y no había mencionado que hablase dicho idioma, era aún más, ¿Cuándo había entrado allí?— Véndanoslo y descanse los años que le quedan de vida.

El tipo gruñó algo y Terezi le sonrió divertida. Karkat miró a su chica y luego a aquel hombre, les escuchaba hablar sin entender apenas palabras sueltas. El dueño lo iba a tener muy complicado para que la pelirroja aceptara un no por respuesta.

**NA: El cuadro del despacho de Dualscar, mal descrito y patéticamente detallado es **_**la balsa de medusa**_** de Géricault. Me enamoré un poco de este cuando lo vi en el Louvre…. Bueno como casi de todos los románticos franceses…LOL**

**Ah dije que no iban a salir Karkat y Terezi, mentí (?) No, pero luego los introduje en la trama no sé por qué. Amo un poquitín a Terezi, y la odio porque es una jodida idiota que se cree mejor que mi princesa azul, pero tengo que admitir que es una puñetera caja de sorpresas y eso me encanta. **


	8. Capituo 7

Tavros se sentó en el sofá azul y se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta allí. Evidentemente con sus pies, eso lo sabía pero estaba confuso. Había pasado quince minutos esperando en el centro comercial solo, sin que Kanaya, aquella Vriska o su cita a ciegas apareciera, sintiéndose como el peor perdedor del mundo. Cuando al fin Kanaya había aparecido con Vriska, se había sentido un poco mejor pero aquel tal Gamzee no había llegado nunca.

Ahora estaba en el piso de aquella morena de pelo largo y de aquel Gamzee, viéndoles gritarse, y no era una situación cómoda.

—Tendrías que haberme avisado — decía Gamzee con voz pastosa, acaba de apagar un porro a la mitad y lo guardaba en una pitillera de color violeta con topos—. Yo ya tenía un plan.

—No, Gamzee, masturbarse y fumar marihuana ¡no es un plan! — gruñó Vriska enfadada a la par que señalaba la caja roja junto al sofá.

Kanaya sonreía con cara de circunstancia a Tavros y se preguntaba por qué no podían hablar a la directa. Se sentía terriblemente incomoda. Lo peor era que en dos horas tenía una guardia de hospital y aún no sabía cómo iba a decirle al Nitram que quizá tenía que dejarle a solas con aquellos dos en aquella casa de locos. Porque quería mucho a Vriska, pero enfadada parecía una jodida lunática.

—No pasa nada, yo creo que podemos quedar otro día — dijo Tavros tratando de calmar la situación. Se levantó, en realidad quería buscar una manera de salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes.

—Siéntate — ordenó la morena intimidándole un poco. Le miraba con fijeza y aquello ponía muy nervioso al Nitram. Entonces se giró hacia Kanaya — ¿A ti te parece que el tipo que has traído sirve? A mí me parece un retrasado.

Tavros se quejó, pero la morena volvió a mirarle y cerró la boca de golpe.

—Eso dependerá de si le gusta Gamzee o no — contestó Kanaya con cierto retintín. Le molestaba que dudase de su criterio. Ella siempre era leal, siempre hacía lo que le pedía y lo único que recibía eran puñeteras recriminaciones. La chica miró al Nitram e interpretó una gran sonrisa— ¿Te gusta Gamzee, Tav?

Vriska estaba infinitamente enfada con Kanaya, le gustaba que tuviera carácter pero no con ella. Gamzee miró al Nitram, ¿desde cuándo le estaban buscando un novio? No entendía nada de nada, aunque aquel chico era francamente encantador.

— Bueno, no lo sé, tendría que conocerlo — contestó Tavros totalmente sonrojado. Notaba la mirada fija del otro chico en él, haciéndole sentir infinitamente más y más raro. Era un tipo bastante impresentable y raro, la verdad era que le gustaba más bien poco.

—¿Pero no buscábamos alguien que cocinara meta?— preguntó en voz alta el Makara a su compañera de piso—. No sabía que me quisieras tanto como para buscarme un novio…

La Serket inspiró con fuerza a la par que ponía los ojos en blanco, trataba de evitar pegarle una bofetada a su querido amigo. Se buscaba tanto que un día lo matara y lo tirara en una cuneta que no sabía de donde sacaba toda su paciencia con él.

—Muy bien, ya lo has dicho, menos mal — dijo Kanaya pensando que a fin había saltado la liebre.

—Pero...— empezó a decir Tavros cuando Gamzee se le sentó al lado mirándole fijamente e intimidándole un poco más, si es que aquello era posible.

— No hay peros que valgan, o la haces o te matamos — dijo Vriska con cierta naturalidad, casi parecía que hiciera aquello a diario—. A demás si quieres puedes salir con Gamzee, dos por uno, aunque yo no lo intentaría.

—Evidentemente te retribuiríamos económicamente — añadió Kanaya, mirando reprobatoriamente a Vriska por lo que acaba de soltar. En aquel momento la Maryam se percató de que Tavros la miraba extrañado ¿había sonado que salir con Gamzee también estaba remunerado?— Lo de cocinar para nosotros, claro.

La mente de Tavros era un caos más desastroso que la habitación de un adolescente. Por un lado pensaba en que solo tenía una ligera idea de cómo cocinar metanfetaminas, aunque si sabía quién podía explicarle los detalles más complejos, pero aquello estaba mal. Eran jodidas drogas, mataban a personas a diario y era horrible formar parte de aquello ¿cómo podía Kanaya dedicarse a algo tan sucio? Por otra parte estaba lo del dinero, probablemente conseguiría suficiente dinero como para pagar todas las matrículas universitarias y no tener que volver con sus padres. Era una elección complicada, pero tampoco es que pareciera tener muchas opciones.

Gamzee cogió el cigarrillo que había sobre la mesa, aquel que le había entregado un poli noches atrás, y se lo dio a Tavros. A él fumar le ayudaba a tomar decisiones. Tavros miró el fino cigarrillo en las manos de aquel tipo, es su vida había probado un cigarrillo y pensándolo bien aquel era un buen momento para empezar a debilitar su sistema inmune con aquella porquería. El chico aceptó el cigarrillo y lo posó sobre sus labios de la misma manera que lo había visto hacer en las películas, en su casa nadie fumaba y en su entorno pocos lo aprobaban. Gamzee acercó su encendedor a la boca del chico con una llama alta encendida, para que Tavros aspirara y encendiera el cigarrillo. El futuro farmacéutico fijó sus ojos en los violetas de aquel chico a la par que aspiraba, era curioso cómo de golpe le parecía atractivo y al mismo tiempo le causaba cierto recelo. El humo del tabaco atravesó la garganta del chico abrasándole, y de golpe un ataque de tos le sobresaltó haciendo que el cigarrillo encendido cayera sobre sus piernas.

— Si no sabes fumar es mejor que no lo intentes, resultas muy patético — dijo Vriska con indiferencia. Kanaya le dio un leve codazo, se acaba de dar cuenta de que a Gamzee si le gustaba su amigo, había recogido el cigarrillo cuidadosamente para que no se quemase y lo miraba con cierta congoja. Le preocupaba.

— Supongo que esto me convierte en una especie de Dorian Gray pero… — empezó a decir Tavros una vez recuperado del ataque de tos. Necesitaba aquel dinero—. Lo haré, pero necesitaré un montón de material que no podré proveer del hospital.

— Genial, pásanos una lista y me encargaré de conseguirlo — afirmó Vriska y le entregó un teléfono móvil al chico. Era un teléfono viejo de prepago, de bajo coste y muy cutre—. Ya te avisaré, estate disponible o sino sí que te mataremos.

Tavros repasó a aquellos tres que compartían la estancia con él. Queriéndolo o no se acababa de meter en un gran problema, y aunque le asustaba, estaba seguro que era lo más emociónate que iba a hacer con sus semanas libres para estudiar aquella condenada asignatura que tanto se le atragantaba.

En la ciudad de Los Angeles, en una pequeña oficina del centro, Caliborn miraba fijamente la pantalla de su ordenador portátil. La cámara web parpadeaba y transportaba la imagen del hombre con la cabeza rapada y cara de mal humor. En realidad él no quería hablar con Dualscar, prefería que Damara se encargara de todo pero la chica se hallaba desaparecida, quizá muerta. Era mejor si estaba muerta, guardaría mejor los secretos.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes nada de mi subordinada?— dijo Caliborn al escuchar terminar la frase de Dualscar en la que afirmaba no haberle visto el pelo a la Megido.

— Así es, llamó a mi hija y tras eso no hemos tenido noticias suyas ni de la mercancía, que por cierto no queremos — afirmó el narco con total relajación. Sabía que Caliborn se enfadaría y más si aquella tipa había huido con el cristal sin decirle ni una palabra. No era problema suyo si aquello había pasado o no, pero llamaría a Rufioh para comprobar que sabía de aquella chica.

Caliborn le miró fijamente, si estuvieran cara a cara ya le hubiera cosido a balazos. Aquel gilipollas de Dualscar era un engorro, si solo el Gran Highblood le dejara cargárselo, podía saborear ya la sensación de apretar con sus manos el cuello de aquel asqueroso señor de negocios. Eran todos los jodidos Ampora iguales, escudriñando y metiendo la nariz por donde no les importaba. Si Dualscar mentía, si tenía a Damara ya podía darse por muerto. Aquella chica conocía más secretos que un confesor.

— ¿Y puedo saber que tiene esa metanfetamina que no tenga la nuestra? — preguntó Kankri detrás de Caliborn. Su voz resultaba irritante a los oídos de su jefe que odiaba tenerlo detrás pegado como una mosca. Para él solo se trataba de un negocio que no acaba de funcionar, para el rapado podía ser mucho más.

— No lo sé, todo ha sido una libre decisión del pequeño Makara— contestó quitándose el problema de encima Dualscar. De aquel modo toda la responsabilidad recaía directamente sobre el Gran Highblood y Caliborn procuraba no meterse con él.

El rapado miró mal a Dualscar y luego desvió la mirada hacia su subordinado, el Vantas se apartó de él consciente de que estaba de mal humor. A Dualscar se le podía discutir y tratar de intimidar, incluso era previsible en sus reacciones pero a Highblood no. Si se trataba de una decisión de Gamzee Makara no era fácilmente sorteable.

— Si ves a Megido, puedes hacerla prescindir de alguno de sus dedos o herirla— dijo de golpe Caliborn. Estaba enfadado con ella, merecía un castigo también, aunque le apenaba no propinárselo él mismo—. Pero no le dejes marcas en la cara.

Tras sonreír vagamente, Caliborn cerró el ordenador portátil y golpeó la mesa con furia.

Kankri iba a hablar, a decirle que ya le había mencionado que Damara no era de fiar pero apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca. Caliborn tomó su pistola y disparó, atravesando la pierna del Vantas que cayó al suelo emitiendo un leve quejido. Sabía que si decía algo aún podía ser peor.

— Iba a disculparme pero sabes qué, que te jodan, Vantas — dijo Caliborn tras levantarse de su silla y fijarse en que de la pierna del chico. Salía bastante sangre a pesar de que este presionaba la herida —. Mandaré a alguien para que te eche una ojeada.

De vuelta a Las vegas, Kanaya caminaba por el hospital. Acaba de llegar y tenía que ir a la habitación 134 otra vez por orden de la misma Feferi Peixes y como no podía evitarlo. Trataba de relajarse lo máximo que podía. Se sentía culpable solo con pasar cerca de la puerta y es que aquella Rose Lalonde desmontaba todas sus piezas. Comprendía a la perfección que era lógico sentirse atraído hacía otras personas a pesar de tener una relación mínimamente estable, no era algo raro. Pero es que aquella rubia era demasiado, rompía todos sus esquemas y no tenía sentido darse cuenta que solo con olerla su mundo se transformase. En realidad aquella mujer y ella no se conocían, no era como con Vriska con quien además de conocerla compartía un sinfín de cosas.

Finalmente Kanaya se adentró en la habitación con decisión. Sentada en el sofá, Rose Lalonde leía en voz alta, con un tono ligeramente suave, un libro para su pequeña. Aquel libro no era otro que El monstruo de Frankenstein.

El corazón de Kanaya se aceleró, aquella mujer era increíble. Su pequeña niña tendría grabado en su subconsciente como su madre le leía novelas de la literatura universal. ¿Cómo no amar a aquella mujer? Todo lo que definía a aquella rubia era un hito de la belleza del mundo en sí mismo.

Rose terminó de leer en un punto y aparte y colocó un papel entre la novela para recordar donde se había quedado, seguidamente levantó la cabeza y miró a Kanaya.

— La doctora Peixes me manda para comprobar que todo está correcto— dijo la médica. Estaba nerviosa y en realidad la habían mandado para supervisar las horas de amamantar de la niña, pero no se acordaba de lo que tenía que hacer.

— Está todo bien — dijo Rose levantándose del sofá y acercándose a la cuna de la niña. Kanaya la imitó y miró al bebé, en un día le darían el alta a la señorita Lalonde y no volvería a sentirse incomoda por su presencia. — Estamos las dos listas para irnos mañana.

— Vamos a echar de menos los pulmones de esta princesa — dijo Kanaya acariciando la mejilla de Roxy. Se pasaba las noches llorando y los días durmiendo, era un bebé problemático y encantador.

— Pues puedes venir a casa cualquiera de esas noches en las que no me dejará dormir— contestó Rose mirando a Kanaya fijamente. La médica se estremeció ¿Había sido aquello una insinuación? La chica sonrió tímidamente a la recién madre — también podría el tío de la niña cuidar de ella y tú y yo podríamos salir a cenar.

La ginecóloga se sonrojó, no sabía que contestar. Así que aquella absurda atracción era mutua, lo que inevitablemente complicaba las cosas. Kanaya boqueó tratando de decir algo.

—Perdón — dijo de golpe Rose desviando la mirada de nuevo al bebé. No sabía por qué había sido tan directa, pero se había sentido en la necesidad de hacerlo—, creo que me he excedido.

—No, no, es que… — dijo Kanaya cuando la imagen de aquella tarde, con Vriska menospreciándola vino a su cabeza. Iba a pedirle el teléfono a la rubia, aunque nunca fuera a usarlo, o quizá sí. Ya lo vería.

**NA: Rose es mi chica imposible, la que siempre desearé y nunca podré tener. Por eso es imposible que escriba de ella y me guste. No sé si sería tan directa, o si se andaría con rodeos… La verdad es que creo que es uno de los personajes más inteligentes de todo Homestuck y como tal, yo y mi insignificante cerebro de ardilla, no puedo saber qué o cómo haría. Mentidme y decid que lo he hecho de putísima madre, yo os amaré y todo será bonito. **

**Asddsdsfsdfghg y al fin creo que ya he hecho toooodo el rollo inicial. El nudo empieza ahora y Dios, me doy cuenta de que está todo tan jodidamente desordenado... LOL Esto me pasa por no organizar la trama como normalmente hago e imitar a Kitt en su modus operandi. Anyways, tengo que dejar de ser tan jodidamente calculador. Me está matando no cumplir con mis expectativas... Debería ser casual y así hasta le gustaría más a la gente o algo. **


	9. Capitulo 8

**NA: Al final del capi hay femslash, no es muy decente pero aviso por si a alguien no le mola. Si hay muchos errores no es culpa mía, estaba viendo eurovisión mientras lo escribía y lo he repasado mil veces pero... ¡Ganó Conchita! y solo pienso… ¡Que os jodan rusos y a vuestras putas leyes anti-gays! Europa somos un poquito queers. Aunque me molaba más la canción de Islandia… Whatever, se supone que soy tolerante hasta con los intolerantes, pero que jodan a Rusia. En serio, que les jodan mil. **

**Anyways, hoy tengo un día muy torpe así que a pesar de repasarlo seguro que hay algún error. Tío, me da vergüenza actualizar porque nadie más lo hace…LOL ¿dónde están los otros fickers? **

**Guest, no tienes nombre, pero te amo. He escrito una postal y te he dibujado con gafas de Dave Strider. Está en mi cuarto y la miro antes de dormirme lanzando un suspiro por ti. Gracias por tu amor sin sentido, eres mi fucking hero. **

El silencio sepulcral de la biblioteca, la horas centrado en los libros y los botones ya sin números de la calculadora científica habían empezado a abrumarlo. John no era un tipo con demasiada paciencia, característica necesaria para sus estudios en química orgánica y cristalografía, pero tenía persistencia y lógica lo que lo hacía brillante para su materia.

Había salido de la biblioteca y se encontraba en el bar de la facultad, necesitaba un café. Los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y él no quería una nota mediocre. No era un tipo competitivo, no quería sacar las mejores notas para impresionar a nadie, era algo que quería regalarse a sí mismo. Sabía que era bueno, sabía que no había nada que no pudiera conseguir si se esforzaba a pesar de las rabietas que de vez en cuando le asaltaban haciendo que se negase a trabajar como dios manda, pero era su antepenúltimo semestre e iba a ser quien quería ser, por que la diferencia entre el yo y el que quieres ser está en lo que haces.

Tavros encontró a John, tras patearse toda la facultad, atrapado en estos pensamientos. John era el único a quien podía pedirle soporte para su proyecto ilegal. Era la única persona que no haría preguntas de más, además nadie creería que John y él podían hacer nada que se saliese del límite. Por desgracia la gente los veía como lerdos nerds, más nerds que los nerds en sí mismos…

—Al fin te encuentro, Egbert — dijo apoyando las muletas sobre la silla y sentándose frente al chico. Le apeteció un café americano como el de John, pero iría a buscarlo luego, tenía que ir al tema y demostrarle a aquella Vriska que no era un retrasado.

—Pareces un poco agobiado, yo pensaba que los de farmacia ya habías terminado los exámenes — dijo el químico tomando un sorbo de su café negro.

—Ya… Tengo la segunda convocatoria en unas semanas— Tavros desvió la mirada. Tampoco era tan raro que un estudiante pinchase en alguna asignatura, pero aquello era algo que avergonzaba al Nitram orgulloso de sus notables altos. Sin sus buenas notas a la gente solo le parecía un retrasado más, todo fruto de aquella anomalía con la que había nacido y su cohibida personalidad.

John le miró confuso, aquel chico era algo desconcertante, pesado y a veces un poco lerdo pero siempre se aplicaba bastante. En el fondo se parecían un poco, pero ninguno de los dos se hubiera atrevido a admitirlo en voz alta. Su relación era ambigua, entre el compañerismo y el tedio, pero solían hacerse compañía.

—¿Qué querías?— Preguntó Egbert al percatarse que se había quedado mirando al vacío y reflexionando más de lo que una intervención social admite. A menudo le pasaba, pensaba demasiado hasta para su propio criterio.

— Es algo hipotético… Porque no sé muy bien cómo… Bueno sería ilegal y — Tavros empezó a balbucear cosas. No sabía cómo decir directamente lo que había ido a buscar, pero tenía que hacerlo así que se infló de valor—. Supongamos que quiero producir desoxiefedrina, tengo una ligera idea de cómo, pero... ¿tienes algún protocolo?

El químico miró fijamente a Tavros y se le escapó una pequeña risa de mofa. ¿Un protocolo para fabricar metanfetaminas?

— Cómo quieres que tenga un protocolo para hacer metanfetamina, ¿es que te parezco tan lerdo como para ir con eso por la vida? — preguntó John. ¿Para qué lo querría? Se preguntaba si es que Nitram había visto demasiadas películas y pensaba que iba a conseguir dinero y chicas, desconocedor total de la homosexualidad de este, solo por ponerse a fabricar cristal.

Tavros cerró los ojos y colocó las manos sobre la mesa.

— Ya sé que no lo tienes ahí en la carpeta, pero sí sé que sabes cómo hacerlo— aclaró el Nitram. Necesitaba una excusa creíble para aquello. "Debía haberlo pensado antes" se dijo a sí mismo, pero ya era tarde. Empezó a sudar, había conseguido eludir los nervios durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo pero ya no era posible prolongar la calma—. Bueno es hipotético, a veces se usa para el tratamiento del TDHA.

—Eres un mal mentiroso — contestó John preguntándose de nuevo por qué querría aquello. Tavros puso los ojos en blanco a menudo odiaba a aquel cretino. Egbert sacó de su mochila una hoja y un bolígrafo azul, para seguidamente colocarlos perpendicularmente y miró a su compañero. Iba a hacerlo, podía darle esa información pero seguía sin comprender por qué—. Es complicado hacer un protocolo, necesitaría saber que instrumental tienes y…

—Imagina un laboratorio tercermundista y por favor, no hagas preguntas que después no quieras contestar a otros— Tavros apoyó su cuerpo en la mesa y miró como el bolígrafo de John se deslizaba por el papel en los garabatos de tinta que formaba su letra. Tenía que habérselo pensado mejor, no podía arrastrar a aquello a nadie más—¿Puedo confiar en ti si tuviera algún problema?

John levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a su compañero. Estaba de lo más raro, normalmente solo hablaban de comics y alguna que otra tontería relacionada con el mundo académico. Empezaba a odiar un poco a Aradia porque se lo hubiera presentado.

— No, bueno… Es que ¿Cuándo tú yo hemos sido tan amigos? — preguntó John con completa sinceridad.

—Nunca, pero alguien quien supuestamente si era tan amigo me ha metido en esto y… — los miedos de Tavros ante aquella transacción afloraron. El chico se mordió el labio, no tenía ni idea de si era posible salir bien parado de aquello. Sentía que Kanaya le había jugado una mala pasada—. Es un camino recto, no hay cruces ahora mismo.

Egber lanzó una mirada compasiva al chico. Si, en cierto modo sí que podía confiar en su silencio.

Eridan llegó a su pequeño piso del centro. Era un lugar pequeño, su reino de tranquilidad que por un día no iba a serlo. Lo supo nada más meter la llave en el picaporte de la entrada principal.

— Buenas noches, papá — dijo al entrar con una bolsa de la compra entre los brazos y ver a Dualscar sentado en su sofá junto a la ventana. Estaba en silencio y solo sonaba la música de un saxofonista callejero entremezclándose con el ruido de los coches—.¿Te vas a quedar a cenar?

Dualscar asintió y se enderezó un poco aún allí sentado. Eridan dejó la bolsa sobre el mármol de la cocina y sacó un par de cervezas de la nevera. Odiaba cuando su padre quería decirle algo y en vez de llamarle se presentaba de aquella manera, colándose en su casa como un ladrón. Había intentado decirle muchas veces que no lo hiciera pero siempre contestaba lo mismo "Pon una alarma anti robo y no podré entrar". Como si aquello fuera a frenarle. Eridan agradeció no haber invitado a Feferi a cenar aquella noche, aun que tenía ganas de verla y aquel había sido el último día que la llevaba al trabajo. Su estúpido vecino le arreglaría el coche y tendría que volver a ser otra vez en aquel pesado que ella rehuía.

—Hoy he visto a tu hermana — dijo Dualscar al recoger la cerveza entre sus dedos. No era curioso que la mencionase, seguramente pensaba que volvían a estar enrollados o algo así, a veces tenía paranoias de ese tipo—. Dice que va a producir ella misma cristal y me preguntaba si la estabas ayudando.

Eridan suspiró. No le dejaría en paz nunca. Había sido él quien le había forzado a estudiar años de carrera inservible, que él no quería, para que apoyara la fabricación de las distintas drogas que Highbood suministraba. Seguía en aquellos laboratorios confinados, teniendo que viajar a Bolivia demasiado a menudo para su gusto para supervisar procesos que no necesitaban de su presencia.

—No, ya sabes que no — contestó el chico en voz baja moviéndose hasta la cocina y disponiendo los utensilios necesarios para hacer la cena.

—Pues, quiero que la ayudes— Dualscar se levantó y siguió a su hijo a la pequeña cocina de aquel piso estrecho. Se apoyó en el mármol y miró como su pequeño preparaba y cortaba algunas verduras.

—No, quieres que la vigile y no voy a hacerlo — el chico cerró los ojos por un instante. Tenía un cuchillo entre las manos, era grande y estaba afilado. Solo tenía que girarse y clavárselo, todo se terminaría. No habría más presión por su parte y podría respirar en paz, él mismo podría asumir el negocio y atribuir el asesinato a cualquier mequetrefe como el desaparecido Rufioh Nitram.

Dualscar se acercó a su hijo, casi como si le hubiera leído la mente, y le quitó el cuchillo de las manos terminando de picar el mismo la zanahoria que había sobre la tabla de madera.

—Bueno, ya encontraré la manera de que cambies de opinión— sonrió el narco casi con dulzura.

Una rabia infinita invadió a Eridan. Deseaba realmente matarlo, pero al mismo tiempo un miedo irracional le paralizaba. Encontraría la manera de eludirle, aunque todavía no sabía cómo.

Vriska se subió al ascensor y pulsó el botón del piso 14, en realidad era el piso 13 pero aquellos constructores habían decidido elidirlo por alusión a la mala suerte. El piso de maternidad, ahí debía estar Kanaya. Necesitaba verla y pedirle disculpas de alguna forma sutil, después de todo ella había encontrado a aquel chico que resultaba ser eficiente. Tavros ya había entregado una lista de cosas necesarias y no hacía ni un día que se lo habían pedido, Kanaya tenía razón con él.

La morena se acercó al mostrador de la planta y clavó su mirada en la enfermera sentada detrás de este, que la miraba con cierto miedo. Vriska tomó un bolígrafo y lo hizo girar entre sus dedos.

—Quiero ver a la doctora Maryam— dijo Vriska pasándose los dedos por el pelo y seguidamente recolocarse las gafas. La enfermera iba a hablar cuando Kanaya apareció por la puerta de atrás, estaba algo despeinada y parecía cansada. — Tengo que hablar contigo en un sitio privado.

Kanaya la miró extrañada, no comprendía la presencia de Vriska. Un leve remordimiento le asaltó, llevaba el número de Rose Lalonde apuntado en el bolsillo de su pijama rosa.

— Está bien, pero no tengo mucho tiempo — Kanaya tomó a Vriska por la muñeca y la arrastró a una de las salas de descanso de la planta.

Al entrar Vriska cerró la puerta y puso el pasador de esta, para después girarse hacia la médica.

— Siéntate — le ordenó a Kanaya, que obedeció sin más sentándose en la cama.

Vriska cerró los ojos y pensó en cuales eran las palabras adecuadas, se le daba muy mal aquello y era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Se acercó despacio y se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre Kanaya, deslizando una de sus manos por la cara de la chica. Acarició su mandíbula y hundió la mano en el pelo de la Maryam tirando de este hacia atrás. Besó sus labios con soltura y con su mano libre acarició la cintura de la chica que estaba entre anonadada y encantada.

— Tengo trabajo, no me digas que has venido aquí solo porque tenías un calentón— susurró Kanaya con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara cuando sus bocas se separaron. Había sido una tonta cogiendo el número de aquella rubia, no iba a llamarla, tenía a Vriska.

— A veces puedo ser un poco idiota — dijo Vriska a la par que mordisqueaba la morena piel de la otra chica—. No tengo muchos recursos para solucionar eso.

Kanaya agarró la camisa de Vriska e hizo que se la quitara. No era su estilo tener sexo en aquellas salas pero qué diablos, todos en aquel hospital habían usado aquellas camas menos ella. Las morenas manos de la chica se deslizaron por debajo de la camiseta de Vriska y acarició sus pechos por encima del fino sujetador. Le gustaban, eran del tamaño perfecto, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños con un peso consistente y tan suaves.

—No, no, no, me toca a mí primero — dijo Vriska empujándola hacia atrás a la par que le quitaba aquella camiseta rosa ancha. La chica se tendió sobre Kanaya y empezó a besar las clavículas de esta, descendiendo despacio a la par que desataba el nudo que sujetaba aquellos pantalones rosas. Jugaba con su lengua sobre el cuello moreno de la médica, lamiéndola y luego respirando sobre la zona húmeda dejando que la chica se estremeciera ante aquella falta de contacto sutil.

Las manos de la Serket se deshicieron del sujetador de Kanaya dejando al descubierto sus pechos, algo pequeños y de color oscuro. Sus labios se posaron con suavidad sobre el pezón izquierdo de la Maryam y a la par que succionaba con su lengua deslizó sus manos hacia la entrepierna. Kanaya acarició la cabeza de la de ojos azules, resultaba odioso pensar que aquella chica la conociera tan bien. Vriska jugueteó con el vello de la morena, acariciando los labios mayores de esta con delicadeza, le gustaba oirá suplicar y esperaba que lo hiciera en breve. La chica mordió el pezón con delicadeza provocando un débil gemido de la otra.

El busca de Kanaya sonó por allá donde se había quedado su camiseta.

—Tengo que irme a trabajar — dijo la morena con cierto tedio en un suspiro. No quería irse en aquel instante. Nadie hubiera querido, cuando la boca de la otra chica descendía ya por medio abdomen y prometía seguir siendo tan perfecta.

—No, tú no vas a ninguna parte — Vriska bajó la cabeza y bajó los pantalones rosas del pijama hasta los pies de Kanaya. Se arrodilló en el suelo y mordió el muslo de la chica a la par que subía por la pierna.

Aquel juego era demasiado lento para la Maryam. Vriska siempre la desesperaba, fingía ser una princesa sumisa y obediente pero la pura verdad era la que marcaba las reglas era ella, convirtiendo a Kanaya en su juguete personal.

—Está bien, pero entonces haremos las cosas de otra manera — dijo Kanaya incorporándose y obligándola a levantarse. La estiró en la cama, junto a ella y desabrochó sus tejanos. La visión de Vriska con aquel culote azul y una camiseta le deleitaba, preguntándose si podía alguien estar tan sexy de aquel modo. Sus muslos pálidos y aquella pequeña barriga que se levantaba levemente marcando los huesos de sus caderas de forma sutil.

La médica besó los labios de Vriska a la par que acariciaba su silueta. Instintivamente colocó su pierna entre las de la de ojos azules y rozó su muslo contra su entrepierna. Vriska jadeó detestando la capa de tela que impedía el contacto directo de sus pieles, notaba sus cuerpo moverse instintivamente contra la pierna de Kanaya. Como una vampira, la médica mordió el cuello de Vriska con fuerza, haciéndola jadear.

Los brazos de Vriska rodearon a Kanaya, para luego empujarla. La de los largos cabellos le quitó las últimas prendas a la otra y se deshizo de su camiseta lanzándola por la habitación. La Maryam se incorporó y abrazó a la otra chica a la par rozaba sus labios por las mejillas de la otra y le quitaba el sujetador, le gustaba su piel caliente, su olor y aquella forma de mirar tan particular. La sensación de deseo era embriagadora, Kanaya ya no recordaba que estaba en el hospital o que el busca había sonado. Solo estaba la Serket, empujándola a abrir más las piernas con las suyas propias.

Vriska acarició el abdomen de la de ojos verdes, despacio y con sus ojos fijos en los de ella, dejó entrar un dedo entre los labios mayores de la entrepierna de Kanaya. Deslizó el dedo poco a poco, casi a cámara lenta en pequeños movimientos circulares, a la par que se mordía los labios. Sabía que la de piel morena era más susceptible a aquellos actos suaves y algo fieros que ninguna otra cosa, se fijaba en todos los jodidos detalles.

Kanaya recostó su cuerpo hacia atrás y abrió más las piernas a la par que Vriska se tendía sobre ella. La chica trataba de no gemir demasiado alto pero cuando los dedos de la otra mano de la Serket la penetraron no pudo evitarlo más. Los calculados movimientos de las manos de la chica azul ascendían el placer de la morena, que oía su propia voz gemir cada vez más alto. Era la sensación embotaba su consciencia y solo veía los brazos de Vriska, como estos se unían a su cuerpo en una línea fina que dibujaba su cuello. Sus mandíbulas marcadas y la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios.

— Si gritas tanto despertarás a todo el hospital— dijo Vriska sacando los dedos del cuerpo de la Maryam y lamiéndolos. Kanaya la miraba suplicante, sus propias piernas se movían de modo inconsciente pidiendo más y más.

—Me da igual — jadeó la de ojos verdes a la par que tiraba de las manos de Vriska y las colocaba de nuevo entre sus piernas.

La Serket la adoraba así, era una muñequita, delicada y perfecta. Apartó los dedos y abrió más las piernas de su muñeca, colocándolas sobre su cuerpo y hundiendo la cabeza entre estas. Recorrió el sexo de Kanaya con su lengua a la par que introducía sus dedos de nuevo en la vagina de esta, quería oírla gritar su nombre como tantas otras veces.

Kanaya empezó a notar como su pulso se aceleraba, casi a la misma velocidad que se movía la lengua de Vriska rozando su clítoris, notaba su cuerpo en tensión a la par que aumentaba aquella sensación de placer que la abrumaba. La espalda de la chica se arqueó, notando por última vez los dedos de Vriska adentrase en su cuerpo y dejó escapar algunas silabas agudas que se ahogaron en su garganta antes de pronunciar el nombre. Cerró los ojos de golpe, notando la intensidad que la rodeaba por unos segundos casi eternos.

Vriska la miró satisfecha. Siempre estaba tan bonita cuando terminaba, con aquellos rasgos dulces relajados tras la tensión del orgasmo y las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas.

Cuando Kanaya abrió los ojos y exhaló miró a la Serket, que la tenía la mirada fija en ella.

—Me gusta que pidas disculpas así — se mordió el labio y se tumbó sobre su chica. Era su turno.


End file.
